Growing Up
by JacquelineR
Summary: It's Lily and James' 7th year and after a devastating loss during the summer, James seems to have grown up. But is it too late to have a chance with Lily? Does he even still want that chance? Starts in the summer of 1977 and follows Lily and James as they grow up and mature together. RATING IS M! Chapter 28 on December 24! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello folks! First off, if you're reading my Hunger Games story 'Again' I'm planning on updating again very soon and I apologize for the wait! But I'm inspired by Harry Potter now for whatever reason, so, onto this! **

**I do not own Harry Potter, but I'd sure like to! I hope you enjoy my take on this often written storyline, I promise this is not just another Lily/James 7th year fanfiction, its better! (I think...) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

_Lily,_

_I hope you're having a good time with Alice. I'm having an amazing time in Italy, but I miss you _

_a lot. Happy anniversary sweetheart. I don't have much time to write to you, but I just _

_wanted you to know that I'm thinking about you today, and every day. See you on September 1st._

_I love you._

_Michael_

I couldn't help but smile at the letter on my lap. Michael Hall, my boyfriend of exactly a year was wonderful to me. I was very lucky to have him. I went to start writing him a letter back when Alice called up to me.

"Lily! Get down here!" she said.

Alice Fortescue was my best friend from the first time I'd ever been to Diagon Alley; she had been in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream shop. It was a family owned shop, her fathers' cousin or something, but she got free ice cream and between that and how kind she was, we became fast friends. When we realized that we would both be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry come the fall, we became even closer. Upon our arrival to Hogwarts, we were both sorted into Gryffindor with four other girls, Elizabeth Newton, Mary MacDonald, Marlene McKinnon and Dorcas Meadowes and grew the closest to Elizabeth as Mary, Marlene and Dorcas grew closer.

My parents were on a summer holiday for a month and they didn't want me alone at home, so I was staying with Alice and her parents.

I set down the letter and hurried down the staircase of their home. "What's the matter?" I asked as I entered the parlour where they were seated.

"Lily, dear," said Alice's mum, sipping her tea easily "We have a funeral to attend tomorrow. My cousin and his wife passed away recently and the service is tomorrow. You may stay here if you wish, but the three of us will be going."

Something was odd about staying in someone else's home alone, so I nodded. "I'll come," I said, "I'm sorry about the loss."

"Thank you sweetheart," she smiled at me, "They were very wealthy, very well-known people. So there will be many important people at the funeral and following reception. So be sure to be on your best behaviours?" she told Alice and I.

"Do you realize you're talking to Lily Evans, mum?" Alice asked her mother teasingly.

"Naturally," Alice's mum waved her hand casually, "Her manners are the worst! I know she's a dreadful influence on you Alice."

I smiled. "I do try my best," I said.

"Maybe she can influence you to get a boyfriend Alice?" he mum teased slightly.

"Mother!" Alice gasped as I giggled and her father looked up over his Daily Prophet, peering over his reading glasses.

"Rubbish," he said gruffly, eyes twinkling slightly as he looked at his only daughter fondly, "Jane, don't suggest that!"

Alice's mum laughed and Alice and I joined in. He smiled wryly.

"Come on Lily, we best go to find a dress for you for tomorrow," Alice said, "I can't imagine you'd think of bringing funeral attire?"

"No," I said, shaking my head.

"Mum, Dad, can we go to Diagon Alley to get her a dress?" Alice asked her parents.

Her father nodded. "Be safe though girls. That lunatic is getting more and more forthcoming."

'That lunatic' was some pureblood activist bloke. There were often raving so called 'purists', but this man was worse. Way more violent, way more confident.

"Of course dad. We'll be safe," Alice said, glancing at me. "You good to go?"

**AN: So there is Chapter 1! Review, favorite, follow, etc! I love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello folks! First off, if you're reading my Hunger Games story 'Again' I'm planning on updating again very soon and I apologize for the wait! But I'm inspired by Harry Potter now for whatever reason, so, onto this! **

**I do not own Harry Potter, but I'd sure like to! I hope you enjoy my take on this often written storyline, I promise this is not just another Lily/James 7th year fanfiction, its better! (I think...) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

"So who's your mum's cousin?" I asked Alice as I slid my foot into my black high heel the following morning.

"Not sure actually," Alice said, "Important fellow though apparently. The Minister for Magic and the Auror Department Head is supposed to be there too."

"Hm," I said, applying lipstick to my lips and then fluffing my hair.

"Girls, are you ready to leave?" called Alice's mum.

"Yeah mum!" Alice called, "Come on Lily."

We walked into the living room and Alice stepped into the large fireplace with her father who threw down some powder and they disappeared in green flames. I stepped in with her mum and we followed suit.

I hated travelling through the floo network. It was hot and cramped and I always got soot in my mouth and nose. I hated the constant spinning and how I always managed to bounce around on hard stone fireplace grates as I passed through the floo systems. But we made it just fine and stepped out of the fireplace in a traditional church foyer. Alice smiled at me encouragingly as I sneezed and then brushed off my dress. She knew how I felt about floo travel.

"Jane!" said a warm voice, "Thank you for coming on such short notice. Your invitation must have slipped through the cracks!"

"Not to worry Eleanor. Things happen," replied Alice's mum kindly, hugging the woman, "Eleanor, this is my husband Robert, you've already met. This is my daughter, Alice and her good friend Lily. Girls, this is Eleanor Potter, my cousin. She was Charlus' sister."

My stomach swooped uncomfortably. I hated the floo network.

"It's a pleasure to meet you girls. Thank you for coming. Charlus and Dorea would be happy to know of all the support the family is receiving," Eleanor said, shaking our hands.

"Of course," I told her with a smile, "I'm so sorry for your loss."

She smiled at me. "Thank you," she said, "If you'll excuse me. Will I see you again at the reception?"

"Yes," Jane said, hugging her again.

The woman bustled off.

"I'm going to run to the loo before the service starts," I said, "I hate the floo network."

"Are you feeling alright Lily?" asked Alice's father.

I nodded. "Fine," I said, despite the uncomfortable swooping in my stomach.

I walked towards the loo and turned the corner and ducked into the loo. After a few moments of catching my breath and willing myself not to be sick, I looked up at myself in the mirror. My face was paler than usual, freckles from the summer sun popping out on my cheeks and nose.

I pinched my cheeks a few times for color before exiting the ladies room.

I found Alice again just as she and her parents were entering the church. I gave her a small smile to assure her that I was fine as a man dressed in black robes handed us all a small programme. We sat in a pew and I flipped open the programme.

"Alice," I gasped out quickly.

"Are you alright?" she asked, looking up at me, "Are you going to be sick?"

"No," I said, holding up the programme, "Potter?" The two centre pages had two large still photos, their occupants peering up at me. Dorea Potter had light blonde hair pulled back in a delicate updo. She had glasses on her nose and bright hazel eyes peered out of them. She was smiling and showing perfect white teeth. Charlus Potter had messy dark brown hair, streaked with grey. He had brown eyes peering out from his own glasses. He was grinning a very familiar crooked smile.

"James Potter?" Alice asked me in a whisper.

"He looks just like Potter," I said, pointing to Charlus.

"Girls," Alice's mother warned us as several men and women dressed in Auror robes carried two caskets to the front of the church. A large portrait was hung in between them of the two older Potters. Charlus was seated on a chair and Dorea was perched elegantly on his knee. She was a tiny woman from the looks of it.

"Dorea and Charlus were wonderful people," said a man in black robes, "Wonderful Aurors, wonderful friends, wonderful parents. Their death, although natural, is a devastating loss to many and they will be sorely missed. Now, if I may ask for their son, James to come and say a few words."

"Lily," Alice hissed sharply, hand reaching over to grip mine.

Potter walked up to the podium, dressed in a black suit and looking terrible. He had huge bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in weeks. He was pale and his face had thinned out, showing how he hadn't eaten. He unfolded a scrap of parchment and took off his glasses. He rubbed his eyes before replacing his glasses. He cleared his throat as he looked up at the full church. "When I was younger, I thought my parents were invincible. They were wealthy. They were Aurors. They knew all sorts of important people and they had many friends. I never knew anything different from that, which is what makes this so difficult. Because seeing my mum and dad in a casket is the opposite of what I always thought. They were never weak, never vulnerable. They always made me feel loved and cherished and above all else, safe. And now, they can't do that anymore. But now, what matters most is that we all remember how they influenced our lives, and remembering the good times we shared. For me, I'm always going to remember how amazing they were. I'll always remember the values they taught me, that made me into the person I am today. I'll remember mum's kind heart, her amazing cooking, her sharp wit and her warm hugs. I'll remember dad's determination, his intelligence, his modesty and how he taught me to play Quidditch when I was young. I'll remember them and love them and miss them both, every moment of every day," he cleared his throat, "Thank you." He walked to the pew gracefully and sat down between Remus and Black who clapped him on the back.

I swallowed hard against the ball forming in my throat as Alice wiped away a few rogue tears of her own.

After the service, we all went out to the burial site and I couldn't help but watch Potter as his parents were lowered into the ground. His knees were on the brink of giving way and Black was supporting most of his body weight. The woman we'd met before, Eleanor, was standing on his other side, hands clasped in front of her body. I bit my lip. For hating him so much, I couldn't help but feel bad for him.

An hour later, Alice and I were seated in the Potter's sitting room, away from the hustle and bustle of the reception, sipping mulled mead. The door opened and we turned to see Black and Remus step in, firmly closing the door after them against the party.

"-can't just not do anything!" Black was hissing at Remus in a low voice.

"Where's Potter?" I asked before I could stop myself.

They both whirled around to look at us. "What the hell are you doing here?" Black scowled at me.

"She's staying with me and my folks," Alice said, "And my mum was cousins with Mr. Potter."

"So why is Evans here?" Black scowled.

"Sirius," Remus said, "Just calm down. She's not causing a problem here."

"No, what is this bitch doing here? This is a funeral, not another opportunity to pick a huge row with James. His parents just died for Merlin's sake. Have a little respect for the bloke. You owe him that much now, don't you? Bloody hell," Black scowled at me before turning on his heel and yanking open the door. He stormed out before I could say a word.

My mouth dropped open, jaw slack as I stared after him. Tears pricked my eyes and I shut my mouth and cleared my throat uncomfortably. Although we had never been particularly close, Sirius Black had never snapped at me as much as he just had, especially for no reason. I blinked, stunned.

Remus scrubbed his face with his hands. "I'm so sorry Lily," he said after a moment, "He's been drinking too much tonight. Dorea and Charlus were like his parents too. It's no excuse, but it's true."

I shook my head. "He's upset," I shrugged, "Not to worry."

Remus smiled at me gently and then left the room.

"Lils," Alice said gently placing a comforting hand on my back.

I glanced down at my goblet of dark mead and cleared my throat. "So," I said, "You didn't know you were related to Potter?"

**AN: Aaaand Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what your thoughts are! Review review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello folks! First off, if you're reading my Hunger Games story 'Again' I'm planning on updating again very soon and I apologize for the wait! But I'm inspired by Harry Potter now for whatever reason, so, onto this! **

**I do not own Harry Potter, but I'd sure like to! I hope you enjoy my take on this often written storyline, I promise this is not just another Lily/James 7th year fanfiction, its better! (I think...) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

_Miss Lily Evans,_

_It is with great pleasure that I am offering you the position of Head Girl for the upcoming school year. Throughout the past years as a prefect and the years before that, your studies have excelled and you have shown that you are more than capable in being in control of many situations._

_Your duties as Head Girl include organizing the patrol schedule for the Prefects, weekly patrols and possibilities to represent the school out in the public. You have the authority to assign detentions as well as give and take points from any student as you see fit._

_Please note that if your marks drop, you may be replaced as Head Girl. Also note that abuse of power will not be tolerated. You will be punished and replaced as Head Girl as a result._

_You also have access to the Head Student's dormitory, which includes a common area and restroom for the Head Boy and Girl to share, as well as two individual bedrooms. It is password protected but it may be decided between both Head Students if you wish to share the password with others._

_The Head Boy for the upcoming school year is James Potter of Gryffindor._

_The prefects for the upcoming school year are listed below, sorted by their houses._

_Gryffindor:_

_Remus Lupin, Seventh year_

_Shannon Smith, Fifth year_

_Hufflepuff:_

_Gene Wilson, Sixth year_

_Hayley Thompson, Fifth year_

_Ravenclaw:_

_Michael Hall, Seventh year_

_Alexandra Young, Seventh year_

_Slytherin:_

_Severus Snape, Seventh year_

_Leanne Morris, Fifth year_

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

"Mum, I got it!" I cried, hurrying down the stairs, holding the letter in my grasp.

"What?" asked my mother, looking up from the pair of my father's socks she was darning.

"Head Girl!" I said excitedly, sinking into the couch across from her, "I got it."

"Good girl!" she praised me, setting aside the socks, "I'm so proud of you!" She leaned across the coffee table and hugged me tightly, "Just what you wanted?"

"Exactly," I said with a smile.

"I'm very proud of you sweetie. We knew you'd get it," she picked up the socks again and resumed, "So what does that mean for you?"

"It looks amazing on my record," I said, "It's what I've been working towards for years!"

"Good job honey," mum said with a wide smile, "Congratulations. And who's Head Boy?"

I looked down at the letter again. My heart sank as I absorbed the information. "James Potter," I said hesitantly.

She looked up at me with a cocked eyebrow. "Is that the boy you always complain about?" she asked me.

I nodded. "I went to his parent's funeral last month," I said.

"With Alice. Right," said my mum, "Head Boy? Really? He seems to be a little immature for the responsibility."

I bit my cheek. "True," I said, "I reckon Dumbledore had a good reason?"

"Maybe Dumbledore thought he needed something to keep him busy," mum said, "Doesn't he play that sport too?"

"Quidditch, yeah," I said.

"Well he will certainly be very busy," mum said, "You'll be able to work with him?"

"I'll try," I said, "He hasn't really spoken to me since last year, when I yelled at him."

"That was maybe a bit overdramatic, yeah?" she asked me, teasingly.

"A little," I shrugged, "He should have known better than to tease Michael like that, especially after we'd had a row. I mean really?"

"He didn't know," mum reminded me, "You must be patient with him Lily. His parents just passed away and if Dumbledore chose him for this job, he obviously has some of the qualities Dumbledore is looking for."

I frowned slightly. "Yes mum," I said, "We should be able to work together, right? Potter and I?"

"If you try and he tries, there shouldn't be a problem sweetheart," she said with an encouraging smile, "And Lily dear?"

"Yes mum?" I asked her.

"You need to start to call the poor bloke by his first name. You work with him now, so call him James," she said.

**AN: Voila folks! Chapter 3! I hope you like it so far! Please let me know if you like it or if I should change it in any way through PM or reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: ****I do not own Harry Potter, but I'd sure like to! I hope you enjoy my take on this often written storyline, I promise this is not just another Lily/James 7th year fanfiction, its better! (I hope...) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Three weeks later, I was sitting at the Gryffindor table once again, Head Girl badge pinned to my robes. I looked over at Michael where he sat at the Ravenclaw table with his mates. He winked at me and I smiled.

"You guys are just so cute together," Marlene told me with a smile as she walked behind me.

I smiled over my shoulder at the blonde witch. "Thanks Marly," I told her, "Good summer?"

"Very good, thanks! I'll fill you in up in the dorms though, right?" she asked.

"I have a new dorm," I said, turning slightly in my chair to show my Head Girl pin. I tapped on it with my fingernail, "Head Girl!"

"Oh, congratulations Lily!" Marlene exclaimed, leaning to hug me quickly, "Of course you got that!"

I smiled at her. "I'm sure we'll find time to catch up soon," I told her with a smile.

She nodded with a smile and then hurried down the table to where Dorcas and Mary were seated. She said something to them and they both looked down the table at us and waved. Alice, Elizabeth and I smiled and waved back.

"She looks pretty good hey?" Alice asked, "Marlene?"

"Oh, after that breakup with Sirius?" Elizabeth asked, "Yeah, she seemed to get it together pretty well."

"He's not a very nice bloke either," I said, looking down at the food in front of me.

"Speak of the devil," Alice murmured as I scooped up some mashed potatoes on my fork.

"Merlin's beard," Elizabeth exclaimed, "What the bloody hell did they do?"

I looked up quickly and glanced towards the door. Sirius Black and James Potter were just stepping into the Great Hall, looking worse for wear.

They both looked like they'd just hopped in the shower with their clothes on, their hair plastered to their faces, dripping wet. The Great Hall was silent, watching them as they made their way to where Remus and Peter were sitting together just down the table a few seats. I glanced over at Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers and they were all looking on with undecipherable faces.

"What the hell did you do?" Remus asked in a hushed whisper that carried in the silent Great Hall.

"Well we flew, didn't we?" Sirius laughed loudly, "Missed the bloody train so we flew. Course, it had to start raining on the way."

Peter, for whatever reason found this hilariously funny as he burst out laughing. At this, the rest of the usual noise of the Great Hall started up again as people started to eat and converse with their friends once again. But I continued to listen in to their conversation.

"James, mate, you're Head Boy," Remus hissed at his friend, "You can't just fool around like this all the time. Nobody will take you seriously."

"I missed the train Remus, it's not like I blew up the Astronomy tower," Potter replied, shrugging.

"It's not just about you now," Remus said, "You're one part of a two person team and poor Lily had to run the whole Prefects meeting alone."

"I'm sure she managed just fine," Black replied, reaching for a pork chop, "She's a tad bit of a control freak, isn't she?"

Potter glanced up and over to me and I hurriedly looked down to my plate.

"Didn't she do alright on her own?" Potter asked.

"Snape is the prefect from Slytherin," Remus said sharply, "So what do you think?"

"Oh, hell," Potter said, "Was she alright?"

"He was giving her a lot of trouble and there was only so much I could do as a Prefect," Remus said, "You need to be serious about being Head Boy and if you can't do it, tell Dumbledore that he made a mistake so he has the time to rectify it."

Potter was silent.

Black snorted. "I'm sure that stuck up brat did just fine Remus. She's always had some need to be insulted by Snivellus, just let her have what she wants," he said shortly, "Now, can I eat my dinner in peace?"

Remus cast his friend a dark look and then speared an asparagus with his fork and stuffed it in his mouth.

I looked down at my own plate and swallowed hard.

"What in Merlin's pants is his problem?" Elizabeth asked.

"Black?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. He's such an arse," Elizabeth said.

"Who knows?" Alice asked, "He was like that to Lily after the funeral too."

"Who pissed in his cornflakes?" Elizabeth asked. I glanced up at her and her blue eyes were alight with anger, "What did you ever do to him?"

I shrugged. "Just leave it be, yeah?" I said before scooping another mouthful of mashed potatoes into my mouth.

Elizabeth and Alice exchanged glances before starting to eat again.

When the meal was done, Dumbledore spoke a few words and then we were excused. I got to my feet. "Potter?" I called to his retreating back.

He glanced over his shoulder at me. "Evans?" he asked, surprised.

"Do you reckon we should go find our new rooms?" I asked him.

"Er, you can go right ahead," he said, "I'm going to wait for Remus." He gestured his friend who was leading the first years up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

I nodded once. "Alright. See you later."

He gave a small smile before hurrying after Remus, Peter and Black.

"Want to see my new room?" I offered Alice and Elizabeth.

"Sure!" Alice exclaimed, "Lead the way Head Girl!"

**AN: Thanks for reading folks! Chapter 4! I hope you like how this story is going so far! A bit of a slow start but then I will start to cruise through the 7th year! I have alot of this story typed out on my laptop now, so updates should come fast and often (4th update in 1 day?!), at least for a week or so. Please let me know if you like this story and if I should continue updating! **

**Reviews are like the angel fluff in the middle of a fire-toasted marshmallow! (hint hint!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: ****I do not own Harry Potter, but I'd sure like to! I hope you enjoy my take on this often written storyline, I promise this is not just another Lily/James 7th year fanfiction, its better! (I hope...) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

"So I reckon I should have tried harder to become Head Girl," Elizabeth said as she sat on the couch in the shared Head Students common room, "This is amazing!"

Alice and I laughed at her. "You don't mean that," Alice told her, "Come on now. You as Head Girl?"

"Well no," she admitted with a grin, "But you're pretty lucky here Lils."

I smiled at her as I took in the Common Room. It was a large room with a massive chandelier and dark wood panelling on the walls. There were several portraits lining the walls of the previous Head Students all around. There was an extremely soft cream colored shag carpet on the floor and a squishy bottle green leather couch, loveseat and two armchairs around a coffee table in front of a large fireplace. There was a large window on either side of the fireplace that looked out over the grounds and in the darkness, we couldn't quite make out what the view would be.

The loo on the left of the portrait hole and was large and almost entirely made out of white tiles. There was a large bathtub and a large shower, both of which were likely big enough for four or five people. There was a toilet and a urinal and a two sink vanity. The towels were plush and a deep red color and there was a large potted plant in the corner that had deep red flowers sprouting off of it.

Mine and Potter's bedrooms were to the right of the portrait hole. My room had a soft yellow wall color and a large window facing the same direction as those in the common room. Just under the window was a large desk, fully stocked with school supplies, parchment, quills, inkpots. There was a large bookshelf beside the desk where all my books were already out and sorted in alphabetical order. On the other side of the desk was a large wardrobe which my things were already unloaded into, my school uniforms lined up evenly with my robes, my muggle clothes tucked away in another section, shoes lined up evenly along the bottom. A large four poster bed lay in the middle of the room, white linens pulled tight and neat with a gauzy white fabric draped over the top of the posts. I'd only glanced in Potter's room, but from what I had seen, the layout was much the same, but his had deep red walls and a window facing a different direction.

"It is a pretty nice place," I said.

"I wonder why Dumbledore chose James Potter as Head Boy though," Alice said.

The portrait swung open then and the three of us looked up to see Potter, Black, Remus and Peter stepping into the common room.

"Whoa," Peter said, looking around.

"Nice enough place, hey Prongs?" Black asked.

Potter looked very impressed as he looked around the room.

Elizabeth, Alice and I got up and went into my room after a well-aimed glare from Sirius.

A few hours later, Alice and Elizabeth left for the Gryffindor tower. Black, Remus and Peter left just after them, leaving me curled up in front of the fire with James seated in an armchair to my left.

"Good summer?" he asked me hesitantly.

I looked over at him. "Not bad. Yours?"

"Not the best," he said, shrugging.

We both fell silent.

"Look, Evans," he said after a moment, "I'm really sorry about missing the meeting today. I reckon you don't think I'm a good pick for Head Boy, but I'll step it up. I promise."

I looked at him steadily, then shrugged. "Fine," I said.

"Evans," he said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Congratulations," he said, "Remus mentioned you've been working on Head Girl for years."

I gave him a small smile. "Thanks Potter."

He nodded once and then got to his feet, making for his bedroom.

"You know, Dumbledore probably had a good reason to pick you," I called after him, "As Head Boy I mean. I swear that man doesn't ever make a mistake."

Potter glanced over his shoulder at me, crooked grin on his face. "Thanks Evans," he said.

I nodded once.

"And Evans?" he said.

"Hm?" I asked him.

"Call me James."

**AN: Yayyyy! They're almost civilized! Except for Sirius... Grr! What jerk! But don't worry, I love him and he'll smarten up soon! Chapter 5! I hope you're enjoying so far! Keep following and favoriting please! I love you all! Any questions or ideas you have I'd be happy to talk about!**

**Reviews are like freshly laundered sheets!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: ****I do not own Harry Potter, but I'd sure like to! I hope you enjoy my take on this often written storyline, I promise this is not just another Lily/James 7th year fanfiction, its better! (I hope...) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

"Thank you so much for coming!" Elizabeth gushed to Alice and I as we all walked down to the Quidditch pitch three weeks into September. She was trying out for the Quidditch team once again. She had been on it in third, fourth and fifth year, but in the tryouts for the team in her sixth year, a second year had flown into her, causing her to fall off her broom and fall fifty feet to the ground. She got a concussion and broke her arm in three places, despite James' attempts to stop her fall, rendering her unable to play as Chaser.

"It's your last year," Alice told her with a smile, "If you get cut though, you better watch your back."

Elizabeth laughed and stuck out her tongue at Alice. "Watch it Fortescue, or I'll charm a bludger to chase you around the stands!"

"Girls," I scolded like Professor McGonagall, causing the three of us to laugh.

"Good luck Elizabeth," Alice told our friend once we reached the pitch. We went up to the stands as she walked out onto the pitch that was full of other Quidditch hopefuls.

"Lily, Alice!" called Remus once we'd gotten up to the stands, "Come sit with us." He said as he gestured Peter and himself.

I sat on Remus' other right and Alice sat on my other side.

"Elizabeth trying out again?" Peter asked.

We nodded. "She almost didn't want to again," Alice said, "Stupid second years."

"That really was one hell of a fall," Remus said.

"No kidding," Alice said.

"And James is Captain again?" I asked.

"Of course," Remus said, "He's dreadfully busy this year."

"But he's a lot more serious about being Head Boy now," I commented, zipping up my jumper, "Which is welcome."

"I'm glad he has," Remus said.

"I reckon his parents' death made him more mature," Alice said, "Don't you?"

"Probably," Remus said, "He had to grow up very fast."

We fell silent as James started directing the tryout.

"Alright, now I want you to separate into the position you're trying out for. Chasers with me, Beaters with Sirius, Seekers over there and Keepers just there," James directed, his voice echoing through the pitch.

"What's going on with Black though?" I heard myself ask, "He's been very short with me since the funeral."

"Dorea and Charlus were like his parents as well," Remus said, "Sirius has already lost his first set of parents to this pureblood mania and now he's lost his second set as well. He may have just been lashing out."

"So why is he angry with me now?" I asked, watching as Sirius tore around the Quidditch pitch, Beaters bat in hand.

"Nobody really understands Sirius, Lily," Peter said, "Him and James are often off in their own world. Don't take it personally though."

I pursed my lips. "It would be nice if he calmed down," I said, "You'd think I'd asked him if I could kill his firstborn child or something."

Alice snorted on my left. "Do you honestly think Sirius Black will have a child?" she asked.

"Who the hell knows?" I asked, turning my attention back to the pitch. "All that I know is that Black's spent more time yelling at me than anything else so far this year.

My statement was met by silence.

"Oh, look. It's Elizabeth's turn!" Alice cried out, pointing to the pitch.

We all looked up as our blonde friend kicked off the ground.

Several hours later, I sat in the Gryffindor Common Room with Elizabeth and Alice. Elizabeth was perched on the edge of the couch, her left leg bouncing furiously as it did when she was nervous.

James walked down the stairs from the boys dorm, still dressed in his Quidditch gear, a piece of parchment in hand.

"That's it!" Elizabeth cried dramatically, gripping my wrist tightly, "I can't look!"

James pinned it to the corkboard by the portrait hole and Elizabeth narrowed her eyes as if trying to read it from where she sat. The other people that had tried out made their way up to the board and several people turned around with dejected looks on their face, but a few turned around grinning and high-fiving their friends.

"Go look for me?" my friend pleaded me.

I rolled my eyes but got to my feet and walked over to the board where James was still standing. My eyes wandered down the list.

**_Seeker_**

_Linda Robinson_

_Thomas Green (backup)_

**_Keeper_**

_Scott Collins_

_Timothy Richardson (backup)_

**_Beaters_**

_Sirius Black_

_Joseph Griffiths_

_Gary Dixon (backup)_

_Todd Dawson (backup)_

**_Chasers_**

_James Potter_

_Elizabeth Newton_

_Dawn Hughes_

_Nancy Fox (backup)_

_Robin Fisher (backup)_

_Alan Murray (backup)_

"Did I make it?" Elizabeth's voice asked right in my ear. I jumped and my hand flew to my heart.

"Merlin's beard!" I gasped out, "You scared me."

"Don't be so jumpy Lil, geez!" she pushed me aside, directly into James to get to the list.

"Good choice," I told James with a smile as I took a step back.

He smiled. "Do you think the Chasers will be able to get the quaffle past Hall?" he asked me.

"You can hope, right James?" I teased gently, "Michael's good as Keeper!"

"Right Evans," he chuckled.

"LILY, I MADE IT!" Elizabeth shrieked loudly, gripping my arm and pulling me into a tight hug. After releasing me, she turned to James and kissed him on both cheeks before turning to hug me again.

**AN: Now, I know that there's alot of questions as to if James played Chaser or Seeker, but for my purpose, Chaser served better, so that's how it is! Also, Quidditch will hopefully come up in my story more often because I miss that in alot of other stories. I hope you all enjoyed CHapter 6 folks! We're almost into the really good stuff! Please follow, favorite etc...!**

**Reviews are like tropical vacations!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: ****I do not own Harry Potter, but I'd sure like to! I hope you enjoy my take on this often written storyline, I promise this is not just another Lily/James 7th year fanfiction, its better! (I hope...) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

"I'm sorry we haven't seen each other that much recently," Michael said to me as we lay together out by the Black Lake on a particularly warm day near the end of September, "I've been busy with patrols and Quidditch and you're busy with being Head Girl."

"I can try to get us to do patrol's together," I offered, looking up into his deep brown eyes, "Work it into the schedule somewhere."

"I'd like that sweetheart," he told me, kissing my forehead gently, "I've missed you."

"Well I'm right here now," I replied, propping myself up on my elbow to look at him.

"And I love it," he said, cupping my chin in his hand, "I love you."

"I love you too Michael," I said in a whisper, leaning down to press my lips to his.

"Oi, Evans! Hall! Stop that fornication!" boomed the voice of Benjy Fenwick, Michael's mate, "You're in public."

"Shove off Fenwick!" Michael grunted as Benjy pushed himself directly in between Michael and I.

"'Ello Lily!" he said happily, kissing my cheek, "How are dear Michael's tonsils today?"

"Hello Benjy," I laughed, my face turning red from the attention we were getting, "And you know as well as I do that he had his tonsils taken out!"

"Urgh! How do you know that?" he asked, mock cringing.

"He told me you fool!" I teased him.

"Oh. Well. How are you, delicate Flower?" he asked me, cupping my chin and peering into my eyes, his blue eyes smiling.

I laughed and sat up, pushing his hand off. "I was doing better until you came over here and embarrassed me in front of all these people!" I cried dramatically. I covered my face with my hands and pretended to start to cry.

"Oh Merlin," Benjy said, "Shit. Lily, I'm so sorry."

"What the hell did you do?" Michael demanded, "Lily, honey?"

I uncovered my face and kissed him on the lips quickly before flipping off Benjy. "You were faking it?" Benjy demanded.

I stuck out my tongue at him.

"You're gonna get it Evans!" he cried out.

I scrambled to my feet and hurried backwards from him, but he was faster and he scooped me up and tossed me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Benjy, be careful!" Michael scolded his friend with a sigh.

"Benjy, you're going to show everyone my knickers!" I hissed at him under my breath.

"What's that Evans?" he boomed loudly, "I'm going to show people your knickers you say?!"

I could feel my face flushing from embarrassment and from all the blood rushing to my head as I hung upside down over Benjy's shoulder, my head somewhere by his lower back.

"We can't have that now, can we?" he asked, turning on the spot.

My hands flew up to pull my school skirt down to cover my rear as I squealed loudly, "Benjy! Put me down!"

"Of course m'lady!" he cried before dropping me directly into Michael's lap.

"Oof," Michael grunted, clearly not expecting my whole body weight to land on top of him.

"Sorry love," I told him gently as Benjy lay down on the grass beside Michael.

I lay back on the grass on Michael's other side, slightly embarrassed at all the people still staring at us. I looked around and my eyes fell on James, Black, Remus and Peter who were sitting under their usual tree just by the Black Lake, staring at us obviously. Black had a disgusted look on his face, Remus and Peter looked like they were holding back laughs and James had an indecipherable look on his face.

"What the hell is his problem?" Michael asked sharply and I realized he was following my gaze.

"Who?" Benjy asked.

"Black," Michael replied, "He's glaring like we killed his dog."

"It's because he doesn't have a bird like yours," Benjy said, "Who likes flashing the whole school her knickers."

"I do not like to flash my knickers Fenwick. You just like to look at them," I shot back.

"Very true," he told me seriously, causing Michael to punch him in the arm hard.

"Merlin's pants Benjy. Put it away," Michael groaned.

"Not Merlin's pants mate. Lily's pants," Benjy replied.

I rolled my eyes as Michael punched his friend again.

**AN: So a little more Michael and we meet Benjy Fenwick! I hope you like how I've portrayed them. It's similar to how I see James and Sirius, so I hope nobody minds! I wanted Lily and Michael's relationship to seem legit! Please let me know what you think! Because hearing your input and thoughts makes me want to upload faster and faster to keep you all happy! Let me know if you want anything special in this story and I'll give you a shoutout in the authors notes!**

**Reviews are like finding money in your pockets when you put on clothes!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: ****I do not own Harry Potter, but I'd sure like to! I hope you enjoy my take on this often written storyline, I promise this is not just another Lily/James 7th year fanfiction, its better! (I hope...) Enjoy!**

**AN 2: PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS STORY IS NOW RATED M FOR THE BEGINNINGS OF MATURE CONTENT STARTING IN THIS CHAPTER! If you cannot continue reading this story now, I'm very sorry, but please, nobody get offended, as I gave you fair warning.**

**Chapter 8**

"Evans, I have a quick question," called James' voice from behind me.

I turned away from the table where I sat in the library. "What's up James?" I asked.

"About the October schedule. This one seems a bit different than our September one," he said, setting down the patrol schedules we'd created together a few nights ago, "On this one we have Young with Snape on Wednesdays and Thursdays?"

"I wanted to patrol with Michael," I said, "I put in the changes after we were done. Sorry I did it without checking first James. I hope that's alright?"

"Oh yeah. That's fine," he said, "Don't worry Evans."

"Was that all?" I asked him.

He nodded. "I'll see you later then Evans?"

"Of course," I said with a smile.

He turned to walk away.

"Wait, James?" I said suddenly, louder than expected, causing Madam Pince to let out a particularly loud 'SHH'.

He turned back around. "Yeah Evans?" he asked.

"Call me Lily," I told him with a small smile.

A wide smile spread over his lips and he nodded twice. "Sure thing Evans," he winked at me.

"See you later Potter," I teased him.

He turned and walked towards the library door and I followed him with my eyes as he went. As he went to walk out of the doorway, he almost ran directly into Michael who was walking in. They both edged around each other and Michael came over to me.

"Why was Potter in here?" he asked me as he came to my table.

"Talking about the schedule," I said, "I changed it so we could patrol together and he wanted to make sure that was supposed to be on it."

"Odd," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"That he knew where the library was," Michael laughed at his joke.

I gave a wry smile.

"You alright Lily?" he asked me after a moment.

"Headache," I murmured, but really, I was irritated by Michael's blatant disrespect for James, especially as he was the Head Boy.

"Do you want to go up to your dorm?" Michael asked, "We could just hang out there for a bit. I reckon you've been doing too much studying."

"Maybe I have," I laughed, "Alright. Let's go up to my dorm."

I packed up my books into my bag and then Michael and I left the library and made our way up to the Head Students dorm.

We went right into my bedroom and I placed my book bag on my desk before sitting down on my bed. Michael shut the door and then kicked off his shoes before he sat down just behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders and massaging gently.

I moaned slightly at the feel of him working through the tight knots of muscles in my shoulders.

"You're so tense dear," Michael murmured into my ear.

"Too much studying already," I replied with a soft laugh.

His soft lips came down on the side of my neck just below my ear. "You need to relax honey," he said in a whisper. His hands slid down from my shoulders, down over my back onto my hips.

"I know I do," I replied as his lips worked their way down my neck.

He pulled me back onto the bed and moved me so that I was sitting in his lap as he leaned against the headboard.

"I know a few ways to help you relax," he told me gently before pressing his lips to mine.

Usually when Michael kissed me, he went slowly and was soft, knowing that I'd never done anything more, but this time the kiss was more demanding and hard. His hand cupped the back of my neck and held my head in place with my lips firmly pressed onto his. His other hand was resting on my hip. His tongue dragged along my bottom lip and I allowed him access to my mouth. His tongue gently grazed my teeth and then started to dance with my own tongue. I pushed my fingers through his hair and then ran my hands down his back before scratching back up with my fingernails.

I felt his hips start to gently move against mine as I heard the portrait to the Common Room open distantly. James and his mates must have come up before supper.

"Mm, Lily," Michael mumbled against my lips, his hand coming down from my hip onto my thigh. He dragged his thumb back and forth, going up slowly under my skirt.

"Michael no," I said, breaking away from the kiss. My hand came down on top of his and I pushed it away. "I'm not ready for that."

He groaned slightly but nodded. "Sorry honey," he said, "I didn't mean to push it."

I moved off of his lap and lay down beside him. "Maybe we need to just lay here?" I asked, "Cool off?"

"Maybe," he said, propping himself up on his elbow. He looked down at me, his usually dark eyes even darker.

"Are you okay Michael?" I asked him gently, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You're so beautiful," he told me, pushing a piece of loose hair back towards the bun that it had escaped from.

I felt my face flush and I leaned into his touch.

"Lily, can I kiss you again?" he asked me gently, "I won't push anything new like that again," he promised.

I smiled at him and then leaned up to press my lips to his. He placed his hand over my ear, his thumb stroking my cheekbone, his fingers in my hair as his tongue started to prod my lips open gently. This kiss was needy too, just like the first one. He rolled slightly so one of his legs was between mine and he pressed his hips forward against my own.

His hand left the side of my face and travelled down the side of my body, lingering beside my breast, then all the way down to the waist of my skirt. He started to pull my blouse out of where it was tucked into my skirt and then his warm hands gently started to travel up under my blouse.

"Is this okay?" he asked me gently, resting his forehead on mine.

I nodded hesitantly as his fingers found my bra covered breast. He gently palmed it as his lips came back down onto mine.

"Merlin Lily," he groaned, "I love you."

"I love you too Michael," I whispered before our lips met again.

The door to my bedroom opened and Michael and I jumped apart, his hand quickly slipping out from under my shirt. I pulled down my blouse and skirt and looked towards the door.

"Bloody hell," James whispered, "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you were in here Hall. Sorry mate."

"James, what is it?" I choked out, my face tomato red.

"It can wait Lily," he replied, averting his gaze, his own face turning red, "I'm so sorry." He left and pulled the door shut behind him quickly.

I let out a shaky giggle and glanced over at Michael. "What the fuck was that?" he demanded.

"What?" I asked, my awkward smile slipping off my face.

"Jaaames," he said, drawing out the name, "Liiily."

"Our names?" I asked.

"Since when do you call Potter James?" he asked, "And since when does he call you Lily?"

"Recently," I said, surprised at his reaction, "I mean, we are working together."

"And does he just burst in here unannounced all the time?" Michael spat at me, sitting up on the edge of my bed.

"No," I said, "He knocks usually."

"Thank Merlin he knocks before he bursts into your bedroom," Michael spat sarcastically.

"What is your problem?" I asked sharply, hurriedly tucking my blouse back into my skirt.

"Nothing," he spat, getting to his feet, "Only the fact that Jaaaames bursts into your room often unannounced."

"What are you on about?" I asked.

"First the library, now this," he said, shaking his head, "I'm going down to dinner Lily. I'll see you in Charms tomorrow." He stuffed his feet back into his shoes and then made for the door angrily.

"Michael please," I said, "He didn't do anything wrong."

Michael just shook his head before yanking open the door and storming out.

I hurriedly threw myself off the bed and followed him, past where Remus, Peter, James and Black were seated around the fire. They all looked up and James opened his mouth but then he snapped it shut again.

"Michael please," I bleated once he reached the portrait hole, "Can we talk about this?"

"Whatever Lily," he said, "You know where to find me."

He pushed the portrait open firmly and then stepped out and hurried away. I stood halfway across the common room, staring after him until the portrait hole closed.

"Lily, I'm so sorry," James said.

I shook my head and swallowed hard. I rubbed my hand over my forehead and looked down at my still bare feet. "Not your fault," I said. I looked up at them. "Do you know where Alice and Elizabeth are?"

**AN: Trouble in paradise!? ;) We can hope, right?**

**Reviews are like hot chocolate on a winter day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: ****I do not own Harry Potter, but I'd sure like to! I hope you enjoy my take on this often written storyline, I promise this is not just another Lily/James 7th year fanfiction, its better! (I hope...) Enjoy!**

**AN 2: PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS STORY IS NOW RATED M! Also there is a bit of violence going on in this chapter, just a heads up!**

**Chapter 9**

"Everybody goes through a rough patch," Alice assured me, placing her hand over mine. She, Elizabeth and I were seated around a table in The Three Broomsticks two days later during the first Hogsmede weekend of the school year.

"He hasn't spoken to me yet," I groaned.

"Well look at the positives Lil," Elizabeth said, "James' face when he walked in for one?"

"Oh he was horrified," I laughed, sipping my Butterbeer, "It isn't really funny!"

"Please, it's all he could talk about at Quidditch the other day," Elizabeth said, "How he was so embarrassed."

"Well he wasn't the one with his knockers out, was he?" I asked.

"Your knockers weren't out Lily," Alice said, "Michael didn't even get under your bra honey."

James could have very well seen my bra," I said.

"Let's ask then, shall we?" Elizabeth asked, "Oi, Potter!" she called.

I turned in my chair to see James, Black, Remus and Peter wading through the crowd, Butterbeer's in hand. "Elizabeth!" I snapped, "Do not!"

"James, did you see Lily's knockers when you walked in on her and Hall?" Elizabeth asked.

I slapped my hand over my eyes and felt my face turn red.

"What?" James spluttered.

"Did you see Lily's knockers? Or did you see her bra?" Elizabeth asked, scooting towards me more to allow the four boys room to sit.

"I didn't see anything," James choked out as he sat down.

"See Lily?" Alice asked, "You're in the clear. Now if he saw your knickers is another thing."

"I didn't see those either," James replied before I had the chance to whinge at Alice about being so embarrassing.

"Oh Merlin," I groaned, sipping more Butterbeer.

"You and Hall better yet?" Peter asked.

I shook my head. "Hasn't spoken to me yet," I said with a frown.

"Well I'm sure he'll come around, right?" Elizabeth asked, "I mean, he finally got to cop a feel!"

"Finally?" Black asked suddenly.

I turned my gaze on him quickly, surprised and he looked back down at his Butterbeer, as if remembering he was angry with me.

"Yeah finally," Alice said, "Lily's a tad bit of a prude, imagine that!"

"Alice!" I gasped, casting a sideways look at my friend.

She was about to reply when there was a series of loud bangs outside of the pub. The lights dimmed dramatically and several students screamed.

I quickly drew my wand and got to my feet. James followed suit and we made our way to the door. Through the window, we could see about ten cloaked figures shooting curses and charms into the droves of students.

"Who are they?" I asked James.

"Death Eaters," he said, "Dad mentioned them a few months ago. That Pureblood maniac fellow's followers."

"Death Eaters?" I asked as more screams rose up from outside.

"I can't imagine they're very kind," James said, "We need to do something."

I looked up at James and nodded. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before pushing open the door and darting outside into the throng of people trying to run away from the wizards in their hooded cloaks. James gripped my arm and pulled me around the corner of the building.

"You need to cast some protective spells over the shops," he told me, "Those charms we learned last week?"

I nodded. "Then what?" I asked.

"We need to duel them. The shop keepers will tell the Ministry and Dumbledore, but we need to hold them off," James said.

I nodded and peered around the corner of the building. The ten cloaked figures had a group of about six of seven third years up against a wall a few shops down. Many of the shop doors had been locked immediately, so there were a few odd students trying to still hide. There were a few students in heaps on the floor, their shopping strewn around them.

I closed my eyes and cast the protective spells we had learnt the previous week in charms over the shops and then looked up at James. "Nobody in, nobody out," I said quickly.

He nodded once.

"Alright now, break it up," he said loudly, stepping out from behind the building and walking towards the third years and the cloaked figures, his wand outstretched, "This isn't very funny at all."

"Oh we aren't trying to be funny," said a shrill woman's voice, "We are trying to teach the wizarding world a lesson in cleanliness of blood."

"I'm afraid that targeting a group of third years will not be the correct way to accomplish that," I said, coming up to James' side, my own wand out and aloft.

"And who are you to tell us what to do?" sneered a man.

"Head Boy and Head Girl of Hogwarts," James said calmly, "And we're going to have to ask you to leave these students alone."

"And are you a pureblood Mister Head Boy?" asked another voice condescendingly.

"My name is James Potter," he said, voice steady.

"He is pureblood," said the man, "Maybe Dumbledore does actually have some good sense left in him."

"What about the Head Girl?" asked the shrill woman's voice.

My heart leapt into my throat and my head swam.

"Judging by that reaction, no she isn't," said the woman and I blinked and realised that James had pushed me behind his body. She cackled. "So, half-blood or mud blood?" she asked.

"It's none of your concern," James said, his voice hard, leaving no room for argument, "I have to ask you to leave, one more time."

"Or else what?" sneered the first man.

"Aurors from the Ministry and Dumbledore will be here shortly," I said, hoping that my voice wasn't as shaky as the rest of my body was. I stepped to the side so they could see me. "And they will not take it lightly that you are threatening under aged students at wand point."

"Well maybe we'll have just enough time to finish what we came here for before they do arrive," said the shrill voice, "Starting with the unclean bitch that's Head Girl."

"Stupefy!" James cried out, pointing his wand at the Death Eaters at the same time as I yelled "Impedimenta!"

The third years screamed and ducked as suddenly there were dozens of jets of light shooting back and forth through that air.

"Lily, get down," James yelled as he blocked a green hex, "You need to get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you," I said, voice hard.

He looked at me and hesitated for a moment before nodding.

The Death Eaters were scattered. Two of them had been knocked out, leaving only eight. I could see the faces of students in the surrounding windows, watching as James and I tried to battle off the Death Eaters while not hitting the youngest students.

I managed to sneak around the Death Eaters to where the third years were staying, crouched against the wall when one of the cloaked figures saw me and brought his wand down in a hard line. I felt excruciating pain rip through the side of my face and down my neck and across my torso. I reached up to touch my face and when I brought my hand away it was stained with blood.

"Stupefy," I spat out and the Death Eater was blown backwards, unconscious halfway through his victorious laugh. "Get up," I told the third years sharply, casting a protective shield around us. I glanced over and saw James trying his hardest to keep the Death Eaters away from us, but he was on the receiving end of some nasty hexes himself. He had purple pustules sprouting up all over his body and he was limping with a nasty gash above his left eye. "Get up," I said again.

The third years scrambled to their feet. "Now we need to run," I told them, "I'll go with you with the shield until you're far enough away."

They looked terrified. "Trust me," I said, "Now."

We ran as fast as we could away until they were down the street and hidden in an alley, several curse being shot after us. Once in the hallways, I cast a disillusionment charm on myself before darting back towards the fight.

"Stupefy!" I yelled pointing my wand at a figure that was creeping up behind James, "Impedimenta!" I hit another one, blowing them backwards into a stone wall with cracked slightly. He slid down it, body limp.

And then something hard hit me in the head. I fell to the ground, the world swimming in front of my eyes and saw my disillusionment charm flickering. "Here she is!" said a high male voice, "The dirty blood." His eyes were narrow and his nose was slits in his face. "Lord Voldemort ought to teach you a lesson."

"Who's that?" I asked, my voice as hard as I could make it, "'Cause he sounds like a real prick."

"You will respect me!" the man shrieked, his voice uncomfortably high.

I spat on his bare feet and scrambled to stand but then I heard him shout, "Crucio!"

My body was filled with such an immense pain that it felt like my bones were on fire. I fell to my knees, dropping my wand to the cobbled stones. My lungs felt like they had collapsed and I could have sworn I was on fire from the inside out. My heart was squeezing painfully and it felt like poison was running through my veins. I heard screaming and only when the wizard cursing me was blasted backwards off of his feet and the curse stopped did I realize that the screaming was my own. I was distantly aware of the so called Lord Voldemort apparating away.

My heart was hammering away in my chest as I lay on the ground trembling. My increased heart rate was causing the blood to spill from the long cut down my face neck and torso much faster. My shirt and jumper were soaked and my face felt sticky as I panted for breath.

"Lily!" James yelled and his voice sounded like he was miles away from me.

"James," I panted out, my hands clutching at my lungs.

"Lily," James said, his voice, closer this time was getting quieter and quieter. He appeared over me, his usually handsome face covered in purple welts. He was bleeding as well, down the left side of his face. His lips were moving but I couldn't quite make out what he was saying.

"W-what?" I whispered.

"Hold on," he told me, "You'll be okay." His arms lifted me off the ground onto his lap and he held me cradled to his chest, "Hang on."

The last thing I remembered was the pounding of his heart in his chest.

**AN: Dammit Voldy-Moldy! Ruining a perfectly good conversation about knockers! Now a little about me! I finally went to an orientation for college today! Yayy! I feel all grown up all of a sudden. Wish me luck! I start class September 4th!**

**Reviews are like getting into the program you want to in college/uni!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: ****I do not own Harry Potter, but I'd sure like to! I hope you enjoy my take on this often written storyline, I promise this is not just another Lily/James 7th year fanfiction, its better! (I hope...) Enjoy!**

**AN 2: PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS STORY IS NOW RATED M! **

**Chapter 10**

I opened my eyes and squinted immediately at the brilliant white light that blinded me. I groaned slightly at the pounding in my head. I tried to move my hand up to shelter my eyes but my hand felt like lead attached to my arm and I couldn't lift it.

"Lily!" said a familiar voice, "Lily?"

I moaned again.

"She's awake!" said the voice. I recognized it as Elizabeth.

"Eliz-beth?" I managed to ask.

"Yeah, it's me Lily," she replied, "It's Elizabeth. I'm right here sweetie."

I felt her hand grab my lead hand and squeeze gently. "It hurts," I whimpered.

"What hurts honey?" she asked me.

"Everything," I whimpered again.

"Madam Pomfrey is coming. Don't worry Lily," she said.

I blinked my eyes hard and then opened them slightly wider against the bright light.

"There are those beautiful green eyes," she said, smiling. Elizabeth gently stroked my hair back from my face.

"Al-ice?" I asked.

"Right here Lily," came Alice's sweet voice from the foot of where I lay.

"Is J-" I coughed, "James?" I looked up at Elizabeth urgently.

"He's fine too Lily. Just resting," Elizabeth said.

Alice came into my field of view and took my other hand. "We're glad you're awake," she said warmly, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

"Alright girls. Out of the way," said Madam Pomfrey's voice as she bustled up to my bedside.

Elizabeth and Alice stepped to the side as the matron inspected me.

"How do you feel?" she asked me.

"I hurt," I croaked out.

"Where?" she asked.

"All over," I said with a groan, "My hair hurts."

"Not surprising," she said, "Here, I'm going to give you this potion. It should take away most of the pain and will likely make you drowsy, okay?"

"She just woke up," Alice argued, "Shouldn't she stay up for a while?"

"It's better if she sleeps during the healing. It will be painful," Pomfrey said as I sipped the potion. Almost immediately, my eyes drifted closed and I fell asleep.

When I woke up again, it was dark. Only a few candles were lit, throwing off shadows around the Hospital Wing.

I jumped when the candle flickered and the consequent movement made me whimper in pain. "Ow," I whispered, "Ow ow ow."

I lay in the hospital bed, silently in pain for about another hour when finally, I started to sob. I saw the hooded figures every time I closed my eyes and then when I opened them again, I thought there were figures hidden in the shadowy corners.

"Lily?" asked a familiar male voice.

I jumped again and winced in pain.

"Lily, it's just me," said James, "Are you okay?"

I choked on a sob as I asked, "James?"

"Lily," he sighed, "Thank Merlin you're okay."

I sobbed harder this time.

"Lily, please don't cry," he said from my left, "What's the matter?"

I didn't answer, but my tears slowed when I heard his bed squeak and then the sheets shuffle and then James' feet hit the floor. He walked over towards my bed and I looked up at him through my tears. "I see them everywhere," I whispered, "I can't sleep anymore."

He pulled back the sheets of my bed and sat on the edge of the mattress. "Would it help if I stayed here?" he offered in the dark.

"Mhm," I murmured as he laced his fingers through mine. I closed my eyes and did not see any hooded figures. I sighed. I was finally starting to doze off again when James shivered from beside me. "Get in the bed," I said sleepily, shifting to the side.

James reluctantly swung his legs into my bed. He scooted down under the covers and gently wrapped his arms around my body so that we would both fit on the bed. I rest my head on his chest and the steady beating of his heart was calming to me once again.

He pressed his lips to the top of my head gently. "Sleep well," he said to me just before I dozed off.

**AN: So a little cutsie sorta bonding-ish type chapter. Just trying to ease Lily into really trusting James. Also folks, I have a bone to pick! I'm only getting reviews from the same person with a few new ones tossed in every now and again! Not to be greedy, but I need more! If you have anything at all constructive or apreciative and whatnot, I will take it! I just want to know what you all think!**

**Reviews are like vanilla cupcakes with buttercream icing!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: ****I do not own Harry Potter, but I'd sure like to! I hope you enjoy my take on this often written storyline, I promise this is not just another Lily/James 7th year fanfiction, its better! (I hope...) Enjoy!**

**AN 2: PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS STORY IS NOW RATED M! **

**Chapter 11**

"So guess what," said James, looking up from a copy of Witch Weekly that Alice had brought us in the hospital wing a week later.

"Hm?" I asked, peering up from the Potions book that was open in my lap.

"I reckon that this is probably the stupidest magazine in the world," he said, "Like actually, the dumbest thing ever."

I laughed. "Alice has a weird obsession with that rubbish," I said, sticking out my tongue.

"Not for you?" James asked.

"Not for me," I said.

"Come on Lily! You mean you don't want to hear about Russell Barker's engagement?" James asked, horrified.

"He's engaged?" I demanded, looking up at James, "What?"

James scoffed. "You're a liar! You like this rubbish too!"

I narrowed my eyes at him and raised an eyebrow.

"No?" he asked.

I shook my head with a grin and a wink.

"Oh thank Merlin," James sighed, his heart falling onto his heart.

"Who is Russell Barker?" I asked.

"Some singer bloke," James said shrugging, "But who really cares?"

"Nobody," I said as James spun the magazine like a frisbee out of his hand and it hit the floor with a small slap.

I laughed at him.

"Well you two sure seem to be getting along," said a familiar voice.

"Benjy!" I exclaimed, shutting my Potions books as he came over to hug me.

"How are you doing Lily?" he asked me, kissing my head, "Michael and I have been worried out of our minds. Pomfrey hasn't let us in to see you yet!"

"I thought it was suspicious that none of you had visited," I told him, "Where's Michael?" I asked.

"Prefect meeting," Benjy said, "McGonagall's running the show with you two up here and she's a lot more strict."

"Typical Minnie," James said.

"Potter," Benjy said, "You alright?"

"Fit as a falcon Fenwick," James said with a nod, "This is all a precaution."

"Good thing too mate. You need to be up and running against Slytherin next week," Benjy said, "Can't have them start ahead, can we?"

"Typical boys. Quidditch Quidditch Quidditch!" I sighed, rolling my eyes. I pushed back the covers on my bed and swung my legs out. I winced as my feet made contact with the floor.

"You okay Lily?" Benjy asked, holding out his arm for me to grab.

"Just splendid," I said with a wry smile.

"What do you need?" he asked, "I can grab it for you?"

"I'm going to the loo," I said, "I can do it myself!"

Benjy flushed and sat on the edge of my bed. "Right," he said as I made my way towards the loo, wrapping my dressing robe around my body tightly.

I stood in front of the mirror a few minutes later, staring at my reflection. I sighed. The curse that had cut me was hard to heal, even for Madam Pomfrey. She had managed to seal it to stop the bleeding, but it would have to heal the rest of the way naturally and would likely scar. The Cruciatus Curse had lingered somehow, causing me to feel pain during normal everyday events, but it was getting less and less painful by the day.

I splashed some cool water on my face and then patted it dry before pushing open the door to the main room.

"Potter, I'm serious," Benjy was saying in a low voice, "I like you. I genuinely do think you're a good guy, but Michael, he doesn't like you. He thinks you still fancy Lily and he's not taking it lightly that you live with her."

I stopped dead, silently listening in on their conversation.

"Lily and I are mates. We work together as Head Students. There isn't anything else going on," James said in a quiet voice, "So if you could put in a good word with Hall, it'd be appreciated."

"I've tried mate. He really doesn't trust you, especially with your past with her. Just don't get too close to Lily with Michael around," Benjy asked, "She's important and I don't want any trouble over her."

"Look, mate," James said, "Honestly, I don't fancy Lily. I used to, but I'm over that."

A sharp pain shot through my chest and I gasped out in pain before I could stop myself.

"Lily?" called James' voice, "Are you alright?"

"Mhm," I whimpered out.

I heard footfalls coming towards me and Benjy came into view. "Come on Lily, let's get you in bed," he said, wrapping his arm around my waist. He half helped me half carried me back to my bed and once I was tucked back under the sheets, I curled up on my side.

"Can I get you anything?" Benjy offered.

I shook my head. "I'll just rest," I said with a smile.

He nodded. "I'll see you two later. Good luck with the match if I don't see you before then Potter," he said.

"Thanks for stopping by Fenwick," James said.

**AN: Just some flirty banter and then a reality check! Thanks for the reviews folks. Keep it up! Give me ideas and corrections and whatnot too!**

**Reviews are like a new litter of puppies!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: ****I do not own Harry Potter, but I'd sure like to! I hope you enjoy my take on this often written storyline, I promise this is not just another Lily/James 7th year fanfiction, its better! (I hope...) Enjoy!**

**AN 2: PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS STORY IS NOW RATED M! **

**Chapter 12**

Just over two weeks later, Gryffindor had won the first Quidditch match against Slytherin and Hufflepuff had somehow beaten Ravenclaw in the second Quidditch match.

Michael and I were spending time together in my bedroom after Ravenclaw's loss. "I can't believe I missed the bloody Quaffle. It was going through the centre hoop so I don't know why I veered off to the left one. I knew it was going in the middle!" Michael groaned.

"Hufflepuff got the snitch anyways Michael," I said gently, "Ravenclaw would have lost anyhow, regardless of you making that save or not."

"It's just bloody embarrassing is what it is," he grunted, rolling from his back onto his side. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at me. "Distract me?" he asked, pushing back loose hair around my face.

"Well I got a letter from my mum while I was in the hospital wing," I said, "Apparently Petunia's engaged. She's getting married to that walrus Vernon Dursley. You remember? I mentioned him to you? They're getting married come Christmas!"

"Mm. You're so beautiful," Michael said, evidently not hearing a word I'd said.

I blushed slightly. "Shh," I told him with a smile.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. He didn't even wait before his tongue was pushing its way into my mouth and dancing with my own. He rolled so that he was on top of me, holding himself up with his elbows on either side of my shoulders as he snogged me.

I laced my fingers through his short hair and he groaned and pushed his hips to mine.

I squirmed uncomfortably underneath him. "Michael," I said, placing my hand on his chest.

"Oh Lily," he groaned, wrapping his arms around behind me, pulling me closer to him. His hand travelled down my back, over my rear and down my leg. His fingers lingered behind my knee and then he hitched my leg up around his hips and then gently rolled his hips against mine. His lips travelled down my neck, suckling lightly on the hollow of my neck by my collarbone.

My breath caught. It felt good. This all felt so good.

Michael's hands moved to the hem of my jumper which he pulled up and over my head easily to reveal a silky white camisole. "Oh Lily," he said, his voice low and rough. His fingers searched between us for the button to my trousers when I put my hands between us to stop him.

"Michael," I whispered, pushing his hands away.

"Lily," he groaned, "You aren't doing this."

"Michael, I'm not ready," I said gently, "I'm so sorry."

"Seriously?" he demanded, rolling off of me and landing flat beside me, "Why not?"

"I've always seen myself saving that for marriage," I said, my face turning red, "And I'm not comfortable with doing that yet."

"We've been together for over a year," he said, "Do you not trust me?"

"No, Michael, I do trust you!" I cried, sitting up hurriedly. I brushed back loose hair from my face, "I trust you more than anything. I'm just not ready for that."

"Well there are other things you can do that still leave you a virgin for your wedding night," Michael said, eyebrows raised.

I shook my head frantically.

"Nothing for me?" he asked.

"Michael," I groaned out, "I don't think I could."

"I'm sure you could," he assured me, "I promise. You just need to try?"

"Not this time," I said, "Please?"

Michael heaved a huge sigh. "Whatever," he said, "I don't get why you can't even do that yet, being honest. I mean, a bloke has needs."

I felt myself blush. "I'm sorry," I said, my voice shaky from embarrassment.

"Hey, come here," he said, reaching over to kiss my temple, "I'm not mad. Just very frustrated."

"I'll do what I can," I told him, "I have been working on being okay with it, but being in the Hospital Wing kind of put me off working on that," I said.

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter. But soon though Lily. Please."

"Soon," I promised, "Soon."

**AN: Michael is starting to bother ME now! Kind of a needy jerk, hey? Don't worry though folks! This problem is solved very VERY soon!**

**Reviews are like sleeping in super late and not having anywhere to go after!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: ****I do not own Harry Potter, but I'd sure like to! I hope you enjoy my take on this often written storyline, I promise this is not just another Lily/James 7th year fanfiction, its better! (I hope...) Enjoy!**

**AN 2: PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS STORY IS NOW RATED M! **

**Chapter 13**

There were several sharp knocks on my bedroom door, which cause me to wake with a start. I looked around confused. I was at my desk with my Transfiguration textbook open in front of me. My half-finished essay on Animagi lay flat on my desk, the ink smudged. I glanced at my watch. 8:15.

"Come in?" I called sleepily.

The door opened and Professor McGonagall appeared. "Miss Evans," she said, "If you would, please come with me."

I got to my feet confused. "What seems to be the problem Professor?" I asked.

"Half of your essay is on your face, Miss Evans," she said.

My hand flew to the cheek that had been resting on my half written essay as I slept and I wiped it with my fingertips, then pulling them away and seeing navy blue ink staining my alabaster skin. "Bloody hell," I murmured as James came out of his room, still dressed in his Quidditch things from practice.

"Nice face," he told me with a laugh before turning to McGonagall, "What's going on?"

"The Headmaster wishes to see the both of you in his office," she said, "A follow up about the events in Hogsmede last month."

"Oh," James said, "Sure. Could I change first?"

"Certainly Mister Potter. Perhaps Miss Evans would like to clean her face as well?" said our Professor.

I felt my face turning red and I pulled my wand out and magicked it away.

James emerged from his room after a few silent minutes between McGonagall and I. He was dressed in blue jeans and a black jumper.

I tilted my head slightly. He looked good. I shook my head. What was I talking about?

"Alright then," McGonagall said, "Good to go?"

We both nodded and followed her out of our common room. Alice was waiting just outside. "Hey," she said.

"You too?" I asked.

"Onlooker's opinion maybe?" she asked, "I didn't even see that much, so I don't know why they want me."

"Orange Salamanders," McGonagall told to the gargoyles once we'd reached Dumbledore's office. They leaped to the side and we all stepped into the short winding staircase. She didn't knock once we reached the main office door, instead, opted for just pushing the door open and strolling in.

"Ah, Minerva," Dumbledore said, "With Mister Potter, Miss Fortescue and Miss Evans of course."

"Good evening Professor," James said.

"Good evening James," Dumbledore replied with a smile, "Dashing jumper. Please take a seat?"

We all sat in squishy armchairs in front of his desk as he sat behind it. McGonagall hovered by the door.

"How is your Uncle Florean Alice?" Dumbledore asked.

"Good, from what I've heard," Alice replied.

"I taught him Transfiguration," Dumbledore said, smiling serenely, "Florean Fortescue was dreadful at Transfiguration I'm afraid."

Alice grinned. "I'll pass that along sir," she laughed.

"Please do," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling, "Now, as pleasant as this may be, we have some business to attend to. I wanted to ask you all what you know about the attack that occurred in Hogsmede last month."

"It was very sudden," Alice said, "No provocation it seemed."

"It was Death Eaters sir," James said.

"And Lord Voldemort," I added in a whisper.

"And what do you know about Lord Voldemort and these so-called Death Eaters?" Dumbledore asked.

"Isn't he that bloke that's been running around, going on about being pure?" Alice asked, "My dad was talking about him. He's a lunatic."

"Very much so Miss Fortescue," Dumbledore said, "And it's true as well. He's been going all over Great Britain and the surrounding countries, threatening and harming the witches and wizards of half muggle and full muggle blood."

I crossed my leg over my other knee and looked at the Headmaster. "Excuse me Professor," I said.

"Lily?" he asked pleasantly.

"I'm assuming this isn't a simple recount of the attack?" I asked.

"No, it is not," Dumbledore said with a small smile, "Ever brilliant, Miss Evans."

I flushed slightly.

"Now, this so called Voldemort, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as the Prophet is calling him, is responsible for the deaths or three muggle families as well as the torture of a handful of muggleborns students during the attack. His followers are so blinded by power that they won't pass this powerful opportunity up. That is why I have created, to the best of my abilities, a group to work against Voldemort and his Death Eaters," Dumbledore said.

"A group sir?" I asked.

"A group Miss Evans, called the Order of the Phoenix," he replied, "Consisting of many strong, trustworthy witches and wizards who are willing to go against and fight against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. And I would like to extend that invitation to you as well. Would you like to join the Order?"

"Yes sir," James said immediately.

Alice and I both glanced over at him.

"Absolutely," James said.

Dumbledore smiled, "Very good James. Now, Alice, Lily?" he asked.

Alice hesitated but then nodded. "Sure," she said with a smile, "Of course I'll join."

"Thank you Alice," he said.

"Of course sir," she replied.

"While you are in the Order, call me Albus," he said with a smile, "We are all equals. Lily?

I bit my lip as I felt four sets of eyes on me.

"Can I be honest?" I asked.

"Please," he said.

"There's really nothing I want more than to take a stand against this lunatic," I said, "But I'm not sure that I can."

"May I ask why?" Dumbledore asked, eyebrows raised.

"My family sir," I sighed after a moment, "I want to join, but my family is all muggles. If Voldemort somehow found out about me and couldn't reach me while I was in Hogwarts, wouldn't he go after my family? And they can't protect themselves like Alice's mum and dad can, or James' family," I said.

"I see," he said, "And that is a wise decision. But may I say something?"

"Of course," I said.

"When Voldemort tortured you while you were fighting off the Death Eaters in Hogsmede, he noticed you. He noticed that you were a particularly strong witch and without a doubt in my mind, he did his homework, if you will, on you. You are already known Lily," Dumbledore said.

My heart pounded uncomfortably in my throat. "I see," I choked out.

"I don't mean to alarm you Lily, but it is the reality of the situation," he said, "Now, if you wish to take time to decide, I more than understand. However if this is out of the question for you, I will have to cast a minor memory charm on you. As one can imagine, this organization must remain secret for as long as possible."

"I'm in," I whispered.

"Pardon me?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm in," I repeated after clearing my throat, "If I'm on his radar already, I might as well do something that could help stop him."

Dumbledore smiled. "I'm glad you feel that way," he said, "Thank you."

I gave a weak smile.

"Now, are you three familiar with Unbreakable Vows?" Dumbledore asked.

We all nodded immediately.

"And are you all comfortable with completing one with me?" he asked, "The secrecy of this is imperative."

"Yes sir," I said.

"Albus, Lily dear," he corrected, "Equals."

I flushed slightly.

"Lily, you're up first. Minerva, if you don't mind?" Albus asked.

She stepped forward, wand aloft.

Albus placed his arm outstretched on the desk and gestured I come join him. He clasped his hand in mine tightly and I became aware of how hot and clammy my hands were while in his cool dry ones. I wished I'd wiped off my hands.

**AN: A quick answer to MissMaryLiz's review, I do NOT plan on making Michael rape Lily in this story. Personally, I hate when people write stories involving rape and therefore, I would never EVER write a story like that, especially not to Lily! Not to worry! =)**

**Reviews are like BIG paychecks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: ****I do not own Harry Potter, but I'd sure like to! I hope you enjoy my take on this often written storyline, I promise this is not just another Lily/James 7th year fanfiction, its better! (I hope...) Enjoy!**

**AN 2: PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS STORY IS NOW RATED M! **

**Chapter 14**

"I'm so nervous," Alice murmured, "How many people do you reckon there are?"

"A fair few," James said.

We reached Professor McGonagall's classroom and we hesitated before James raised his arm and knocked three times on the door.

"Name?" called McGonagall's voice.

"James Potter, Lily Evans and Alice Fortescue," James said.

"Enter," she replied.

He pushed the door open and we stepped inside. The desks were set in a large square around the room and around 20 witches and wizards sat around the table. They were all looking up expectantly.

"Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix," Dumbledore said, "This is Alice Fortescue, niece of Florean Fortescue. I sincerely hope we get some fresh ice cream out of this deal."

The room chuckled appreciatively and Alice laughed too. "I can try," she said.

Dumbledore smiled at her, "And this is James Potter, son of Dorea and Charlus Potter and our Head Boy who miraculously fought off He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named during the last Hogsmede weekend," he continued on, "And last, but certainly not least, Lily Evans, our Head Girl, fought off He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in Hogsmede during which she endured the Cruciatus curse and applied protective charms learned in class to prevent the Death Eaters from bringing any serious harm to our Hogwarts students."

The people gathered around the table applauded lightly.

"Now quick introduction?" Dumbledore clapped his hands together, "This is my brother Aberforth Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Head of the Auror Department, Sturgis Podmore, Caradoc Dearborn, Edgar Bones, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Rubeus Hagrid, Arabella Figg, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Minerva McGonagall, Emmeline Vance, Mundungus Fletcher, Frank Longbottom and Benjy Fenwick," Dumbledore listed off.

Benjy waved to me with a wink. I smiled back to him.

Once the meeting was over, the members milled about chatting with each other, many of them formally introducing themselves.

"Now, I feel like a great congratulations is due to you Lily," said one of the Prewett brothers, Fabian I believed.

"And why's that?" I asked him.

"Because you survived an attack," he said, "By He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his followers."

"It wasn't without its difficulties," I said, gesturing the still healing line down my face and chest.

He caught my hand in his own. "Minor details my dear," he said, pressing his lips to my hand. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oi Fabian!" said Benjy, "Has it crossed your mind that she already has a bloke?" He wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Blast," Fabian said, "I'm awfully sorry mate. I didn't know she was your bird."

"Not mine, my best mate's," Benjy said.

"Well, if things don't work out," Fabian offered, "Us gingers ought to stick together."

I couldn't help it and I snorted. "I'll keep that in mind Fabian," I said with a laugh, "Thank you for your offer." I glanced at my watch. "Oh dear. I have patrols," I said, ducking out from under Benjy's arm. I waved to James and then turned to wave to Alice but saw her standing with Frank Longbottom. She was leaned back against the wall and he was standing in front of her, arm propping himself up. Alice was blushing and giggling as he reached out to tuck a curly lock of her short brown hair behind her ear.

I smiled. Her mother would be thrilled.

I hurried out of the room and ran up to the Head Dorms to find Michael sitting on the couch, staring into the fire. He looked up when I entered the room, entirely out of breath.

"Hey," he said, "Where have you been?"

"Up with Marlene in the Gryffindor dorms," I lied, "Sorry, she got really ill all of a sudden and the rest of them didn't want to leave her alone when they went to dinner."

"It's past 10," Michael said, glancing at his watch.

"I know, I'm sorry," I groaned, "I got caught up talking to all of them," I said.

He sighed. "Come on then," he said, getting to his feet. He reached out for my hand and led me out of the portrait hole.

"Are you excited for the Quidditch match in two nights then?" I asked him as we were finishing up the last of our patrol, down by the Hufflepuff Common Room. We turned around and we started to walk back towards the Ravenclaw Dorms and the Head Dorms.

"Lily?" Michael asked after a moment.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

He cupped the back of my head and leaned down, pressing his lips to mine firmly. Then he released me and took a step back.

"What's the matter?" I asked him.

"I don't think we should keep doing this," he said.

"Oh ha-ha," I said, "That's not funny Michael. Come on. It's late, I want to get to bed," I said, grasping his arm and trying to tug him down the corridor.

"No, Lily stop," he said, "I'm serious. I don't think we should keep seeing each other anymore."

I froze.

"I don't think this is what I'm looking for," Michael said, "Actually, I know it's not."

I blinked, staring at him. "What?"

"I think we should end this," he said.

I bit my lip hard. "Is this because I won't shag you?" I managed to gasp out in a breathy whisper, "Because I hardly think that that is any reason at all to end this. We've been dating for over a year."

"It's not that. I think I've found someone else. I'm so sorry Lils," he said gently, reaching to cup the side of my face in his hand.

"Don't!" I shouted at him, slapping his hand away, "Don't call me that," I said, my voice lowering as I said the sentence.

"Lily," he said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't," I whispered, biting back tears. I took three steps backwards from him and then shook my head and turned away from him.

"Lily, at least let me walk you back to your dorm!" he called after me, "It's late and not safe to be out alone."

"Go fuck yourself Michael," I said, as calmly as possible, "Oh, and just so you know, I have someone else too. James and I have been sharing a bed for a while now," I lied and then I hurriedly walked around the corner before breaking into a run.

I made it to the Head Dorm in a very short time and once I'd panted out the password and the portrait opened, I ducked inside. I looked around and saw Alice and Elizabeth seated on the loveseat with Black, Peter, Remus and James on the other furniture.

"Look who it is!" Alice declared, "I have some fabulous news."

"She met a boy!" Elizabeth sang out.

I felt my lower lip tremble and a huge ball formed in my throat. And then I promptly collapsed backwards against the wall just to the left of the portrait and burst out into loud body wracking sobs. I slid down the wall with my hands over my face.

"Lily?" gasped my friends and immediately they were crouching next to me.

"Lily, what's the matter?" Alice demanded, "Are you hurt? Is it the after effects?"

I shook my head hard and rest my chin on Elizabeth's shoulder as she pulled me into a hug.

"Lily please," Alice begged, "You're scaring us. What's the matter?"

"Michael," I managed to choke out, distantly aware of James, Remus, Peter and Black slipping out of the room together.

"Is he alright Lily?" Elizabeth asked, "Is he hurt?"

"F-fuck Michael," I said in a whisper once the portrait had shut.

I didn't go the class the next day.

I didn't go to the Quidditch game the day after that, even though I probably should have. Apparently Michael had been so furious at James that he couldn't keep it together. He let in the quaffle 18 times and then his team caught the snitch when they were still too far behind to win. It was all James kept talking about.

Once I finally did go back to class, I didn't make an effort to answer questions and I barely spoke to anyone.

"Oi, Lily!" called a familiar voice one day after a Charms class where I had been particularly quiet. I turned and saw Benjy jogging after me, holding his book bag down. He grabbed my arm once he'd caught up with me. "Are you alright? What's the matter?"

I gave a cold laugh. "Don't pretend he didn't tell you," I said coolly, beginning to walk towards Potions again.

"What?" Benjy asked. He paused. "What did he do?"

"By he do you mean your git of a best mate?" I asked, my voice raised.

"Bloody hell," Benjy groaned, "What happened? What did he do now?"

"He may or may not have dumped me because I'm not what he wants and he may or may not have found a slag to replace me," I whispered harshly, aware of the surrounding students who were paying attention to our interaction.

Benjy opened his mouth and then closed it. He looked like a fish out of water and I shook my head and stomped away.

**AN: If I'm not mistaken I hear various sighs of relief! And cheers of appreciation! And various other celebrations! Goodbye Michael!**

**Reviews are like listening to Josh Groban songs all day long! (And if you haven't heard of him, YouTube Josh Groban "You Are Loved" "February Song" or "You Raise Me Up". Or anything else really. He's amazing. I love him!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: ****I do not own Harry Potter, but I'd sure like to! I hope you enjoy my take on this often written storyline, I promise this is not just another Lily/James 7th year fanfiction, its better! (I hope...) Enjoy!**

**AN 2: PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS STORY IS NOW RATED M! **

**Chapter 15**

December 3rd was the next Hogsmede weekend. Alice was going to meet up with Frank from the Order for a date. I couldn't bring myself to go yet however, so I stayed behind in the Gryffindor dorms. James had stayed behind as well, but the rest of his mates had gone. The Common Room was mostly empty. Only James and I and then several first and second years and a few students from the other years as well were left in the Gryffindor common room.

I sat on a window seat peering out over the snowy grounds thinking of last year at this time how Michael and I had spent all afternoon one day outside as it snowed, building snowmen and throwing snowballs.

Tears welled in my eyes.

"Hey, how are you?" asked James.

I jumped and turned, wiping my eyes quickly. "I'm alright," I said with a weak smile.

He gave me a half smile, with only one corner turning up.

"Really," I said with more emphasis, "I'm okay. Just thinking."

"Well I have the perfect thing for that," James said, handing me a small stack of parchment.

I flipped through it. It was full of drawing and the scribbling's of several different people. I laughed. "What is this?"

"Plans for Elizabeth's birthday party," James said, "Come on Lily! Don't tell me you forgot!"

"You're throwing a party for her?" I asked him.

"She's on the Quidditch team," James said, "It's tradition!"

"I guess that's right," I said, "Who's helped plan?"

"Sirius mostly. The rest of our team," James said, "But I figured since you're her best mate and you're up here doing nothing but thinking, you might as well think about helpful things. Like what we should do for her party."

I stared at him for a moment and then laughed. "Sure thing James," I told him teasingly, "Couldn't figure it out by yourself?"

"Merlin, you have no idea how difficult it is, planning a party for a girl," James groaned, dropping his head into his hands.

I rolled my eyes. "Just because you are so totally inept doesn't mean it's difficult to all of us. Black was doing just fine from the looks of it," I said, flipping through the pages.

"Inept?" James asked me sharply.

"Incompetent? Maladroit? Ineffectual?" I offered with a teasing smile.

"I know what it means Evans!" James said, poking me in the side.

"Oh yeah?" I questioned after jumping away from his finger. I was ticklish and I didn't want him finding out that information.

"Yeah!" he challenged back.

I laughed. He stared at me for a moment and then chuckled and looked down at the pages in my hands.

**AN: I thought some light flirting was in order. It's nice to see them get along, hey?**

**Reviews are like smiles!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: ****I do not own Harry Potter, but I'd sure like to! I hope you enjoy my take on this often written storyline, I promise this is not just another Lily/James 7th year fanfiction, its better! (I hope...) Enjoy!**

**AN 2: PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS STORY IS NOW RATED M! **

**Chapter 16**

Almost two weeks later, I was laying in my bed dressed in my favorite cream colored floor length nightgown and navy blue dressing down. It was a full moon, which meant that Remus was out there as a werewolf. I tried to help him as best as I could by brewing the Wolfsbane potion every month, but I knew that despite the potion, it was still devastatingly painful.

I heard a loud howl from my open bedroom window.

Poor Remus.

I curled up on my side and thought back to Elizabeth's birthday party. It had been such a surprise when she came down into the Common Room that night that she had almost started crying. The Common Room was decorated and there were banners and posters and plenty of gifts all over. Alcohol was provided by Black after he had snuck into Hogsmede and I found myself thoroughly enjoying the night, especially once I caught sight of a very drunk Sirius Black and Marlene snogging in the corner. Sirius had also come over to me later in the night and, even though he was as smashed as he was, apologized to me for being an arse, before he promptly turned and vomited in the potted plant beside us.

I laughed, shaking my head. He and Marlene were definitely trying their relationship out again and so far, even though only a short week and a half had passed, it seemed to be working.

I shrugged off my dressing gown and slid in between the covers of my bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep quickly.

I woke with a start several hours later. "Lily!" yelled James' voice from the Common Room, "Lily! Come here!"

I rolled out of bed as I grabbed my wand. I slid my arms into my dressing gown and opened my door to the Common Room. I squinted against the bright light and rubbed my eyes. "James it's bloody three in the morning. We have class tomorrow," I groaned, opening my eyes, "What is the-" I stopped dead. Because in James' arms was a very unconscious, very bloodstained Sirius Black.

"Help me," James groaned anxiously.

"What happened?" I demanded gesturing James put Sirius on the couch.

"Promise you won't tell?" James asked.

"Yes James," I hissed, "What happened?"

"Remus is a werewolf" James said.

"I know," I said gently.

He looked at me confused before shaking his head. "Peter, Sirius and I are Animagi. Unlicensed Animagi. We go out with Remus when he transforms, because he can't turn us into a werewolf while we're in our animal form," James said, "I know it's stupid and dangerous, but it helps him."

I hurriedly pulled Sirius' tattered shirt off of his body and I was momentarily stunned by the amount of blood pouring from the scratches.

"Anyways, we went out in the forest," James said, voice shaking, "And then Remus, he smelt humans. And he went berserk and ran towards them. We caught up to him in a clearing. It was a couple of students and Remus was there snarling at them. They didn't know what to do so they tried to run. Of course Remus went after them and last minute before he got to them, Sirius jumped in front of the students and Remus bit him and attacked him. The students ran off and Peter and I managed to get Remus back into the Shrieking Shack where he transforms. Peter's stayed out with them, but I went back to find Sirius. I couldn't bring him to Pomfrey, because we'd all go to Azkaban and Remus would be expelled. You have to help him," James pleaded, "Please Lily. You can't let Sirius die."

"Okay James," I said, "I need you to go in my room, in my wardrobe. The top left drawer is my underwear drawer, but it has a hidden compartment in it. There's a panel on the bottom. Lift up the panel and bring me the vial of light blue potion, the vial of white potion as well as the vial of gold potion, do you understand me?"

James nodded furiously before hurrying into my room.

I rolled back my sleeves and then looked down at Sirius' bloodied face. I let out a huge sigh. Bloody hell. James reappeared with the correct potions in hand. "Okay, now go to the loo and grab a clean towel and a washcloth and get me a small wash basin with cool water," I said.

He stared at his mate on the couch.

"James, go!" I told him.

He looked at me quickly and nodded, making for the loo.

I looked at Sirius and pushed his floppy dark hair back from his closed eyes. "You're going to be okay Sirius Black," I told him, "Don't you dare die on me."

James reappeared and set down what I wanted in front of me. He sat heavily on the loveseat and watched as I poured over his best mate. "What's that?" he asked as I forced a few drops of the gold potion down Sirius' throat.

"Liquid luck," I said, heart hammering in my chest, "He's going to need it." Next I forced four drops of the white potion down his throat to thicken his blood slightly to prevent him from bleeding so heavily. Then I dipped the towel in the wash basin and brought it up to Sirius' chest and face to wipe away the blood. I poured the blue potion on the washcloth and dabbed it individually on each of the cuts and bite marks before picking up my wand and tracing the edge along each of the cuts, murmuring healing incantations. After several times retracing the wounds, they finally stitched up enough so that there was no more blood. I dipped the towel back in the wash basin and wiped off Sirius' chest and face one more time before sitting back on my heels.

"Is he-?" James started, voice horrified.

"He's all closed up," I said, "There's nothing else I can do, so we just have to wait until he wakes up, but he should be okay," I said.

"Are you sure?" James asked.

I turned to face him and nodded, a smile forming on my face.

"He's going to be fine?" James asked me.

"He's going to be just fine," I told him with a wide smile.

James grinned at me. He reached out and gripped my shoulders before pulling me into his chest for a tight hug. My lungs began to ache for oxygen just as he leaned back from the hug. And then suddenly, I was pulled back in and James' lips were hard on mine.

I was shocked. So shocked that I couldn't move. I couldn't even push him away. But then I surprised myself by responding to the kiss. My lips moved against James' in a way that was foreign to me, but so exciting. His hands travelled up from my shoulders, up the sides of my neck and onto the sides of my face, holding me in place. His calloused thumbs brushed against my cheeks as his tongue gently worked its way into my mouth. It explored tentatively as his hands moved again, one hand remaining on the side of my face, fingers tangled in my hair as his other hands travelled down and came to a rest in the small of my back. He easily pulled me up onto the loveseat with him and he moved back gracefully. I pulled my nightgown up around my thighs to allow me to straddle his hips as his tongue met mine. His hands were on my hips now, his fingertips tracing the curves there. I moved my hands from his shoulders up the back of his neck and I dragged my fingers through his silky hair, gently massaging his scalp with my fingertips.

He seemed to shake himself out of the moment.

We broke apart and he opened his mouth. "Bloody hell," he whispered, "Lily, I'm so sorry, that was a huge mist-"

I cut him off by pressing my lips back against his. His heartbeat pounded faster and harder as I opened my mouth to him and our tongues danced in between. One of my hands was supporting me on the back of the loveseat and the other I had laced my fingers through the hair at the base of his skull, pulling gently. One of his hands was on my waist and another was slipping down further. He stopped once his hand was palming my left bum cheek.

I moaned loudly at the feeling and immediately felt embarrassed at the noise I'd made. As if he sensed my distress, James let out a guttural noise of his own.

My stomach clenched tightly at the noise. It was oddly electrifying.

James somehow manoeuvered us so that I was on my back on the loveseat and he was on top of me, situated between my legs. "Lily," he murmured against my lips.

I was just about to say something back when Sirius rolled over and retched into the now empty wash basin.

James jumped off of me and fell off the loveseat onto the floor.

"Sirius?" he demanded, "Sirius mate?"

"Hello old chap," Sirius chuckled.

"How are you feeling?" James demanded.

"Fit as a falcon," Sirius said, picking up the wash basin and setting it on his lap just in time to retch again.

"Er, James, are you alright with this now?" I asked James, my face flushing bright red.

"Um, yeah. Should be good," James said, not meeting my eyes.

I nodded and then pushed myself to my feet. "I'm off to bed then," I said, "Class in the morning."

"Goodnight," James said.

I crossed the room hurriedly and as I was closing the door behind me, I could hear Sirius say, "Sorry I interrupted mate. I'd actually woken up when she moaned, but I couldn't hold it down long enough."

"It's alright Sirius," James said as the door clicked shut. I crossed the room and slid into my bed, my fingers prodding my bruised and swollen lips.

**AN: VOILAA! It's the apocalypse ladies and gents! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for all the positive reviews guys! Keep it up!**

**Reviews are like sunshine!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: ****I do not own Harry Potter, but I'd sure like to! I hope you enjoy my take on this often written storyline, I promise this is not just another Lily/James 7th year fanfiction, its better! (I hope...) Enjoy!**

**AN 2: PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS STORY IS NOW RATED M! **

**Chapter 17**

"Lily?" James asked two days later as we were walking to our second Order of the Phoenix meeting just before Christmas holidays.

"Yeah?" I asked him, feeling a blush start in my cheeks. We hadn't spoken since that night. I turned to look at him, hoping that the shadows in the cold corridor would hide my red face.

"Could we talk about what happened the other night?" he asked me.

"With Sirius?" I asked, "I thought we'd decided not to talk about it." I shrugged and continued to walk.

"After Sirius," James said, catching my wrist and pulling me back into his chest, "When we kissed," he said in a quieter tone.

"What about it?" I asked.

He hesitated. "I don't know," he said after a moment.

I gave him a half smile and then tilted my head. "We're going to be late," I said, "We should probably get going."

He nodded. "Sure," he said, releasing my wrist.

I smiled at him and then continued to walk towards McGonagall's room. "So what are you up to this break?" I asked him.

"Staying here," James said, "With Sirius."

"That should be good," I said, "Hogwarts is beautiful over Christmas. The decorations are amazing."

James gave a half smile. "It should be pretty good," he said, "What about you?"

"I'm going home," I said, "My sister's getting married on the 23rd and I'm a bridesmaid."

"Congratulations to her," James said, "To that Vermin bloke, right?"

I burst out laughing. "Vernon," I corrected, "But I like your way better."

He smirked at me.

We arrived at McGonagall's door and James rapped on it twice.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Lily Evans and James Potter," I said.

"Come in," she called.

James opened the door for me and I stepped in.

"There she is!" Fabian cried.

I laughed and looked around the room for new members. My eyes fell on Frank and Alice sitting together, holding hands. I winked at her. My eyes travelled around the room and they settled on Remus Lupin as the newest recruit. I moved to hug Remus before settling between Alice and Emmeline Vance. James sat with Remus across the large square of tables from us.

"Alright then," Dumbledore said, "We're still waiting on two new members, but we'll be on our way soon."

"Why were you late?" Alice whispered to me with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows.

"I was finishing my Potions assignment," I told her shortly, "I can't do it over break."

"Well that's boring," she said, "I was hoping you'd had another snogging session."

"What?" Emmeline asked, leaning forward, "You and James? I thought you were with Fenwick's mate?"

"No, that's over now," I said.

"So you're on the rebound?" Emmeline asked, "Honey, why didn't you write me? I would have taken you out to a bar!"

"She found a rebound just fine. Snogged James Potter the other day she did," Alice said.

"Really?" Frank asked, leaning forward.

I sighed embarrassed. "Bloody hell Alice," I groaned.

Emmeline and Frank laughed together.

There was a knock on the door and soon, we were introduced to the newest members, Marlene McKinnon and Dorcas Meadowes.

"Alright," Albus said, "Now, on to the meeting. Alastor, would you like to share the most recent information?"

"Right," Alastor said, "Now, as you may know, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been increasingly more dangerous in the past weeks, but the Daily Prophet has not been reporting these attacks for the most part. So I wanted to fill you in on the most recent attacks." He pulled a piece of parchment from a pocket in his robes. He listed off four attacks on Muggleborns and when he came to the last attack, I felt my heart leap into my throat. "And on a muggle family in Surrey, with a magical daughter. He killed the mother and father and spared the eldest brother, but barely."

Alice reached over to grab my hand comfortingly. That sounded so similar to my own situation. I could only hope I was a little luckier.

"However recently, we have come into contact with a source," Albus said, "Who seems more than capable to report to us when attacks are likely to happen. And since Alastor cannot send out Aurors to every attack before they happen, I have decided that we need to train all of you and send out Order members to minimize the damage caused by these attacks."

"Train us Albus?" asked Dedalus Diggle.

"To duel correctly," Albus said, "I want to do an evaluation on each of you to decide who is best suited for field work. Is there any objections?"

Nobody spoke.

"Wonderful. Now, there is no time like the present. Now, Remus, if you wish to sit this one out today, you are more than welcome," Albus said, "Each evaluation will take five minutes and take place against Alastor. If you would, get to your feet. I shall clear the tables and then we will begin."

Once the tables were cleared away, we all stood against the wall as Alastor stood in the centre of the room. "First up, we have Caradoc," Albus said.

Thirty minutes later, Albus read my name. "Lily Evans," he said.

I felt lightheaded for a moment before I walked into the centre of the room. I was the first of the students to go and I couldn't help but feel inadequate compared to Alastor Moody.

Alastor bowed to me and I bowed back. And then suddenly, I was hit by a hex that knocked me backwards. I fell onto the ground. Alastor chuckled and raised his wand as if to finish off the job, but then I shot a long string of hexes and jinxes and charms that allowed me the time to get to my feet and push off my robes.

It was after a short while that I realized that we were doing the entire duel silently, not speaking a word.

Alastor shot a vibrant yellow jet of light at me and I dropped to the ground and rolled away. I picked up my clock and threw it in the air. I charmed it to fly at Alastor and before he could do anything, it was wrapped firmly around his upper body, the sleeves tightly holding him in place. "Expelliarmus," I panted out from my place, lying on the floor.

His wand flew from his hand in a high arc and landed neatly in my hand.

The room was silent. Jaws were dropped open. I glanced at Albus and his blue eyes were twinkling. "Very impressive Lily," he said, "Now please release Alastor from your robes."

I turned to look at the Auror who was still struggling with my robes.

I hurriedly ended the spell and they crumpled down to the floor. He bent to pick them up and handed them to me. I gave him his wand back.

At the end of the meeting, I was heading out the door with Alice and Frank when someone called my name.

I turned around and saw Alastor making his way towards me. "Yes?" I asked as Alice tilted her head to show that she and Frank would be a short ways away.

"I was very impressed with how you duelled Evans," he said.

"Thank you sir," I said.

"Call me Alastor," he said, "Now Minerva mentioned you were interested in becoming a Healer, is that correct?"

"Yeah, it was a thought," I said.

"Lily, listen to me," he said, "You're very good at duels and judging from the Hogsmede event with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, you have amazing instincts."

"Well thank you," I said, feeling myself blush.

"And frankly, it would be a damned shame if you passed up talent like that and became a Healer," he said.

I glanced around and saw several people lingering, pretending not to hear our conversation. "What exactly are you saying?"

"You need to become an Auror," he said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I will personally pay for you to train to become an Auror," Alastor said, "You can study to become a Healer after, but you are a valuable asset, and I would be stupid if I let that pass by."

I hesitated. "Wow, um. Thank you very much for the opportunity. Obviously I'll take a bit to think about it, but I like the sounds of that offer very much."

He nodded with a half-smile. "Have a good Christmas," he said.

I hurried towards Alice and Frank where they were pretending like they hadn't been eavesdropping with Remus and James.

"What was that about?" Alice asked me innocently.

"Don't pretend you didn't hear that," I told her.

"Holy pants!" Alice exclaimed, pulling me into a hug, "Congratulations Lily!"

"That's brilliant," Frank offered, giving me a one armed hug..

I smiled.

"Oh bloody hell," Alice said, "I forgot to pack."

"Typical," I rolled my eyes, "We leave tomorrow."

"I know!" she cried, "Bye Frank, I've got to go. I'll see you over Christmas?"

"Of course dear," he said, kissing her firmly on the lips, "I'll see you soon."

"Alright, so I'll meet you in the Great Hall tomorrow, yeah?" Alice asked me after Frank had walked away, hands in his trouser pockets.

I nodded. "Remus will walk you back up to the tower," I said, "It's late and if you're caught out of bed it'll be trouble."

Remus nodded. "Bye mate, by Lily," Remus said to James and I. Marlene and Dorcas met up with them as they walked away.

"Alright," James said, "Shall we?"

I nodded, not able to help the smile on my face.

We walked in silence up to our dorm. James said the password and we stepped inside.

I walked in front of the fire and held my hands out to warm up. It was the dead of winter and the cold had managed to chill the entire school. James disappeared into the loo and came out a few minutes later.

"Well I'm beat," I said, crossing my arms across my chest to warm up. I walked towards my bedroom and James paused by his door.

"Hey Lily," he said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Congratulations," he said with a smile, "You were amazing today. You really deserve that."

I grinned at him. "Thanks James," I said.

He nodded, staring at me. Then he turned to go into his bedroom.

"Wait," I said. He turned around and he looked confused. "In case I don't see you," I said, "Happy Christmas."

He gave a crooked smile. And then I quickly went up on my toes and pressed my lips to his. I leaned away and lowered to flat feet and smiled up at him before turning and going into my room.

**AN: YAYYY! More kisses! Also, I'm sorry for not updating sooner! I've just started university and either I'm running to catch the train to school or I'm doing homework or I'm sleeping so no update time! Stick with me though folks. I will update as soon as possible!**

**Reviews are like getting 8 hours of sleep on a school night!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I only own this FanFiction!**

**Chapter 18**

On January 7th, holidays were over and by dinnertime, I was back at Hogwarts. I coughed out the password to the Head Dorms and then pushed my bag into the Common Room. Just two days previous I had caught a horrible cold that had yet to get better. I was dressed in a large cable knit sweater that was pulled tight around my body.

"Lily!" James exclaimed, "Welcome back!"

I coughed into my elbow and smiled at him. He was sprawled out across the furniture with Remus, Sirius and Peter. "Thanks," I said, my voice rough.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked me concerned.

"I got a bloody flu!" I exclaimed, "Worst way to end holidays, yeah?"

"Here, let me get your trunk," Sirius said, jumping to his feet. He came over and grabbed my trunk and then made his way to my bedroom. I pushed the door open for him and he went in and placed it on the foot of my bed.

"Thanks Sirius," I said.

He nodded. "Could I have a quick word?" he asked.

"Sure," I said, sitting on the edge of my bed. He sat beside me. "What's up?"

"Evans, I never really got to thank you for the other night. When you helped me," he said, voice without his usual smile in it. He was serious. "It meant a lot that even after how I've treated you, you were able to look past it and save my life."

I placed my hand on his knee. "Call me Lily," I said with a smile.

He looked at me, his gaze steady. And then he nodded. "Thanks Lily," he said, "Also, I apologize about how I treated you. I had no right to and I'm very sorry."

"I forgive you," I said, "I know that James' parents meant a lot to you too."

He nodded and looked down, picking at a loose thread on the bedspread. "I miss them," he said, his tone sad, "Sometimes I wonder why I always get screwed," he said. He sounded emotional.

"Hey," I said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He glanced up.

"Smile," I told him.

He gave a half smile.

I crossed my eyes and stuck out my tongue.

He burst out laughing. "You're ridiculous Lily," he said.

"You're going to be just fine Sirius," I told him. I leaned over and I wrapped my arms around him tightly. He hugged me back for a short while.

"I best let you go now," Sirius said, "Prongs is glaring."

I laughed and let go of him. He kissed my cheek then got to his feet and made for the door.

"Oh and Lily?" he said, turning back to face me.

"Mm?" I asked.

"Once you're well, you should snog James again. This time when nobody else is around to vomit just when it gets to the good stuff," he winked at me.

My jaw dropped open and I burst into a coughing fit. "Bloody hell Sirius," I managed to gasp out.

He chuckled. "Feel better."

**AN: So they're happy and bonding! Just a short little chapter, so I'm sorry about that! I'm also so sorry about the slow updates! Im just getting settled into school and it's crazy how busy I am! I'll update as much as possible.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I only own this FanFiction!**

**Chapter 19**

"He what?!" demanded Elizabeth loudly as we sat at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast, causing several first years to her left to jump.

"I saw him snogging Alexandra Young, that prefect from Ravenclaw," I said, drinking my pumpkin juice.

"James Potter was snogging Alexandra Young?" Alice repeated.

I nodded.

"But why?" Alice asked, "He's been after you for ages. And you and him snogged before Christmas."

I shrugged. "All I know is that he did. I walked in on it in the library. The back table by the windows. She was on top of him."

"Well did you ask him about it?" Elizabeth asked me. I could tell she was furious.

"No, I just backed the hell up and got out of there," I said.

"But he'd called you there to meet him?" Alice asked, "For what?"

"The Defense Against the Dark Arts project. But I haven't seen him since," I said.

"Aren't you angry?" Elizabeth asked me.

"Well obviously," I said, "He told me to meet him in the library at 8. Maybe it was to see him snogging her?"

Alexandra Young walked into the Great Hall, clinging onto Michael's arm.

"Bloody hell," Elizabeth said, "I'm going to kill her."

"She's his new girl?" I asked.

"But she was with James yesterday!" Alice exclaimed.

"What a slag," Elizabeth said savagely.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter walked into the Great Hall. They spotted us and started to make their way over.

"Take up as much space as you can," Elizabeth hissed.

"Mind if we sit here?" James asked upon their arrival.

I glared up at him.

"Whoa," Sirius said, "What's the matter Lily?"

"I only asked if we could sit," James said, moving to pick up my book bag that was strewn across three seats.

I slammed it back down out of his hands. "Well you can't," I told him coolly, "Don't touch my things."

James took a cautious step back, "Lily, what's going on?"

"Go away Potter," I spat, "I want to sit with my friends. Not you. Leave us alone."

He blinked at me, confused and then nodded. "Sorry Evans," he said, holding his hands up in defense, "See you in Defense," he said.

I glared at him and then looked away expectantly.

He sighed and then turned on his heel and walked away down the table. Sirius hurried to fall into stride with him. Peter followed them, confused. Remus stayed a moment longer. He looked at me closely, shook his head and then walked away.

"Shit," I swore, looking down at my waffles.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Was that too harsh?" I asked.

Alice and Elizabeth looked at each other. "Are you feeling alright Lily?" Alice asked, "You've always treated him like that. And not once have you wondered if it was too cruel."

"I don't know," I said, looking down the table towards where James and his mates sat down a few metres away. He looked stunned. Blindsided.

"It was harsh," Elizabeth said.

"But remember that just yesterday he was snogging Young after snogging you before Christmas," Alice said.

I sighed. "I'm not hungry," I said.

"You really fancy him now, don't you?" Alice asked me, voice gentle.

I sighed again. And then nodded.

"Than fight for him," Elizabeth said.

So that was how I found myself here, sitting in the Head Common Room, trying to read a book but not succeeding, my leg bouncing anxiously.

The portrait opened and James stepped inside. I looked up from my book and followed his process across the room with my eyes. He ignored me and made his way directly into his room, door closing with a slam. I hesitated as I heard him banging around in his room and then after a few minutes, the door opened and he stepped out in his Quidditch practice gear.

His eyes met mine for a moment and then he shook his head and walked towards the portrait hole. I shut my book and set it down on the couch, pushing myself up onto my feet. "James," I said, voice hard.

"What Lily?" he sighed, turning to look at me, rolling his eyes.

"Could you not use that attitude with me?" I shot at him.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said, rolling his eyes at me, "How dare I talk to you like that after this morning, right? And after last night when you blew me off?"

"You are such a prick," I spat at him.

"What the hell is your problem?" he demanded, "We were friends yesterday and now you're back to the same old shit as before!"

"I was there last night!" I yelled at him, "And I saw you snogging Alexandra Young. Just a few weeks after you snogged me. That's my problem!"

James blanched. "Bloody hell," he said, "Lily, I'm sorry."

"Sorry you did it or sorry I saw?" I asked him, folding my arms across my chest.

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me," he said.

"Oh I've never heard that before," I scoffed.

"I'm serious Lily," he said, crossing the room. He gripped my wrists and I looked up at him. His hazel eyes were desperate. "She came onto me. I was there waiting for you and she came out of nowhere. She was asking about Transfiguration and then all of a sudden she had me back on the table and was kissing me. I pushed her off of me as soon as I could."

"It didn't look like that to me," I said coolly, looking down at my feet.

"Hey," James said, curling a finger under my chin and tilting my head back to look at him. "Trust me," he said.

"How can I?" I demanded, "This is exactly what I was scared of! You make me feel something for you and then you pull the rug out from under me!"

"I'll do whatever you want me to do Lily," he pleaded, "Just tell me what you need to believe me. I would never snog her on choice. Especially when I have you as competition," he gently tucked some loose hairs back behind my ear.

"I thought I was special," I said in a whisper.

"You are," he told me gently.

I looked up at him and swallowed hard.

"Lily," he said. He opened his mouth to speak again but then stopped himself.

"What?" I asked, my heart pounding in my chest.

"I care about you," he said, "A lot. And I have for ages. And if you think that after I've been given a chance with you, I would throw it away for some tramp from Ravenclaw, you're mad."

I bit my lip.

"Lily," he pleaded, "Listen to me. I've fancied you for years. I reckon since I first met you. And getting to be your friend this year has been the most amazing thing. I've learnt so much about you and kissing you is everything I could have ever wanted. I reckon it's safe to say that I love you," he caught his breath, "So please," he sighed, "Please."

I sucked in a deep breath.

The portrait to the Common Room banged open. "Come on mate!" Sirius' voice boomed, "You're late for practice and the match is tomor- oh!" he stopped dead.

"Get out," James said sharply, not looking up from my eyes, pointing at the portrait hole.

Sirius backed out quickly.

"Lily?" he asked me softly.

I tilted my head to the side. "He has impeccable timing, doesn't he?" I joked weakly.

James gave a crooked grin. "That's twice now," he said.

"I forgive you," I told him.

His face split into a wide grin. "Thank you," he said, "Thank you so much Lily."

I smiled up at him and leaned up and gently pressed my lips to his.

He wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me tight to him. It was an innocent kiss, but it was comfortable. We broke apart. "Come on Potter," I said, "Let's get you down to the Quidditch pitch. The match is tomorrow and you're late for practice."

James chuckled. "They can do it without me," he shrugged hugging me tightly.

"You have loads of time to hug me James. You won't be Captain for long if you keep on blowing them off," I said.

"One time isn't bad," he said.

"Come on," I said, gripping his hand in mine, "I owe them all an apology."

James chuckled and brought my hand up to his lips. He pressed a kiss to my knuckles and smiled at me. "Hey Evans?" he asked me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Go to Hogsmede with me?"

I laughed. "Sure," I replied, "Sure."

**AN: YAYY! Finally together! Sorry for the cussing in this one! Again, I'm so sorry for the slow updates! School is crazy, but once it settles down, I will keep updating this story when I find the time. Thanks for being so loyal and such!**

**Also, if you folks care for it, look into my other fanfics. I have a Hunger Games Katniss/Peeta one and I have a Twilight Belle/Edward one. Much appreciated if you would take a peek!**

**Reviews are like... good things! =P**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter, which is pretty obvious cause I'm a poor university student... Sad day. On the bright side it's my birhday on Friiiiiday! So review as my present!**

**This is just a little fluffy chapter with fun and cute James. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20**

"Lily, can I have a word?" asked a familiar voice from behind me. My heart pounded in my chest before I even turned around.

"Why hello Snivellus," Sirius said brightly from across the table, "How are you doing this fine day?"

"Sirius," I hissed at him. I turned on the bench and got to my feet. "What do you need Snape?" I asked, looking up at him.

"A private word," he said casting a look at James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice and Elizabeth.

"You want a private word with my girlfriend?" James asked, voice even, testing him.

Severus blanched and went from glaring at James to staring at me, eyes wide.

"Come on," I said, gripping his elbow and leading him down the table.

"Girlfriend?" Severus asked, "Lily, tell me he isn't serious."

"Severus," I said, looking down and crossing my arms across my chest, rubbing the backs of my arms.

"You gave in," he said, shaking his head.

"My personal life is not your problem," I said, looking up at him.

"You can't honestly believe that," he shot back.

"You gave up that right the minute you called me a mudblood Severus," I spat at him, my hands dropping onto my hips, "You know that." I glanced over at James and my friends who were all looking on in concern. "What do you want Snape?" I asked him sharply, "I have places to be."

He looked at me, his grey eyes unwavering. "Really Lily?" he asked wearily, rubbing his hand over his face, "It's come down to that?"

"You called me a mudblood Severus," I snapped, softening slightly at his distressed face, "What the hell did you expect?"

"Not for you to get together with Potter," Severus groaned, "Calling you that was the biggest mistake of my life and I always will regret that."

"And you should," I told him coolly. I glanced over at the Slytherin table and several of the seventh years were eyeing our exchange with eyebrows raised. "You best be getting back to your posse. I don't think they like this exchange." I turned to walk back to walk towards the table but he caught my wrist and I turned to look at him. "What?" I snapped.

He hesitated. "Nevermind," he said, "I'll see you later. Meeting tonight?"

I nodded and pulled my arm from his hand. "As usual," I said before walking steadily back to my friends.

"Lily?" Alice asked.

"Hm?" I asked her.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I said as James slung his arm around my shoulders. He pressed his lips to my temple.

"Well y'know what?" Sirius asked.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's Miss Lily Evans' birthday coming up!" Sirius said with a grin, "And I know that you aren't a player on the Quidditch team or anything, but you're good mates with James and Elizabeth and we've been shagging for ages, so I reckon that we should throw you a pretty good party."

I choked on my pumpkin juice, spitting it out clear across the table. It hit Peter in the face and he spluttered as I laughed into my plate. "Bloody hell Sirius!" I groaned as I wiped my mouth, "Pete, I'm so sorry!"

"All good," he said, raising his wand.

Sirius gave me a wide grin. "Oh sorry baby. Was that a secret?"

"How could you tell everyone?" I cried, pretending to be upset.

James glared at his best mate. "Only joking Prongs," Sirius said. Remus slapped James on his back from his other side.

I laughed.

Hours later, after dinner, James and I were in our Common Room, waiting for the rest of the Prefects to arrive for the meeting. James was pacing in front of where I sat on the couch.

"So then," he said, waving his hands wildly, "Sirius went to slide down the railing. But mum was tired of us sliding down and falling and whatever so she jinxed it. So Sirius went flying off of it. It was burning hot and he'd burnt his bollocks," James snorted, "Mum was so apologetic. Baked him brownies until the burns cleared up. Sirius never let her forget it."

I snorted in laughter. "I reckon your mum knew exactly what she was doing," I said, "She was a bright woman."

James gave a sad smile. "Yeah she was," he sat down heavily on the coffee table and looked at me. "I miss her," he said sadly.

"I know," I said, leaning forward and placing my hands on his knees, "I know you do."

He frowned slightly and then leaned forward to capture my lips in a hard kiss.

I kissed him back and then we were interrupted by the portrait opening. Michael and Alexandra stepped in as we broke apart. I flushed.

"Oh," Alexandra said, "We can come back."

"Nah, come in," James said, transferring from the table to the couch beside me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"It's not like we were interrupting anything anyways," Michael said, tone biting.

"Nothing we can't get back to after you leave," I said with a polite smile.

"Isn't snogging him amazing Lily?" Alexandra asked, trying to provoke me.

James' arm tightened around me.

"Yeah, he's pretty skilled with his mouth," I shrugged, "You can imagine how good he is with other things."

Alexandra's eyebrows raised and Michael looked mad. "Like what?" Alexandra asked.

I winked and giggled, setting my hand high on James' thigh. He grinned at me as the portrait hole opened. Remus came in followed closely by the rest of the Prefects. Severus looked less than impressed at the hand placement.

Once everyone was seated, James started the meeting. "Alright," he said, "So obviously, the patrol schedule needs to be looked at again. We can't exactly have a pair of prefects having a row as they patrol together," his eyes fell onto Gene and Hayley, the Hufflepuff prefects. They both flushed.

"Potter, it's really-" started Gene

James held up a hand. "I get it mate. It's her fault. It's your fault. I don't really care. But you were overheard by several students and some professors who complained, so you need to either get over your sexual tension or put a sock in it, yeah?"

They were both silent.

"Do we need to fix the schedule so that you will both be with other prefects?" I asked, twirling my quill in my fingers, "Or will the pair of you manage to sort something out?"

"We'll be fine," Hayley said, looking down at her lap, "Sorry Lily."

"All good," I shrugged, "Are there any other concerns regarding the prefects patrol schedule?"

They were silent.

"Spiffy," James said, "Alright, next."

After the meeting was over, everyone made their way from the Common Room. Remus bade us both goodnight before leaving as well.

"Well Michael Hall is a real prick," I said conversationally.

James sighed and fell back on the couch. "Bloody hell," he said, "Why did you date him?"

I sighed. "He was nicer," I shrugged.

"Now he's just a cocky prick who things he's the dog's bollocks," James said, "And what was all the rubbish about not interrupting anything."

"Know when Alice mentioned me being a prude?" I offered after a long pause.

"Mhm?" he asked.

"I am," I admitted, feeling my face turning red..

He looked at me closely. "And he didn't want to wait for you?"

I shook my head.

"What a daft wanker," James said, his hands forming into fists, "You," he swallowed, "You're well worth waiting for."

I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips.

**AN: Review review review! Thanks for waiting for my updates folks!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Sorry for the slow updates people. I had a bit of writers block but I think I'm over it mostly. Of course I'm always open for new ideas, so send them my way in a PM or a review and it would be much appreciated. Please let me know where you want this story to go from here!**

**Here's just a cute little filler chapter! Love love love!**

**Chapter 21**

"I think my mum would like you," I said to James one night as we did our patrol together two months later.

"Oh?" he asked, "How do you reckon?"

"You're just her type of funny," I explained, "Plus, she'll be happy to know that I'm finally dating you. She always said I would."

James smirked slightly. "Your own mother even knew Lily," he chuckled, "Bloody hell!"

"I know," I sighed, "She'll never let me live it down."

"When can I me this intelligent woman?" James asked, wrapping his arm around my waist and stopping me from walking any further. He wrapped the other arm around me as well. He pulled me into a tight hug and rest his chin on my head.

"James?" I asked, "Are you alright?"

"Just happy," he replied, leaning down to press his lips firmly to mine, "Very happy."

"I'm glad," I replied, hugging my arms around him as well.

In the silence of the corridor we heard a muffled moan and then a crash.

James and I broke apart. His eyebrows were raised. He glanced at the broom cupboard just down the way and then looked at me. "Alright," he said, walking up to it, "Please be decent. I'm opening the door!"

He swung open the door and his jaw dropped open. "Oh bloody hell. Merlin's saggy trousers. No no. I don't want to-"

"James?" I demanded, hurrying to his side. I felt my own jaw drop open at the sight of Sirius and Elizabeth wrapped up in each other's arms. Sirius was shirtless with his trousers open in the front. Elizabeth was wearing her school skirt and a bra and was pushed back against the wall.

"Lily," Sirius said with a grin, "Please tell me you would like to join in!"

I felt my face blush a flaming red.

"Not funny Padfoot," James shot at him, "Get dressed, both of you." He shut the door firmly and cast me a horrified look. "I'm so sorry you had to see that," he told me under his breath, "I should have just shut the door."

"No-" I said shakily, "It's, well, it's normal I suppose."

"Not for you," James said tenderly, "I mean to say-"

There was another banging noise from the cabinet. I held up one finger to James to shush him.

"Don't you dare continue," I barked at the door to the broom cupboard.

"Dammit Evans," Sirius called back.

I shuddered and leaned away from the cupboard. "Gross," I said under my breath.

"What's gross?" James asked me, holding out his hand for me to take.

"Broom cupboards. What's the appeal? It's cramped, dark and uncomfortable. Plus when you're snogging, you might reach for the mop instead of your girlfriend. Plus it smells like shoe cleaner and vomit."

"Valid point," James said, nodding in agreement.

"I'm sure there's other places in Hogwarts that are good for things like that," I said, "More romantic. Less cleaning supplies."

James chuckled. "Yeah," he agreed, "There are much better places for that."

I walked towards the nearby window and leaned on the window sill, looking out over the grounds. The crescent moon was throwing shadows across the dark grass, a light breeze playing with the tops of the trees.

"What are you thinking?" James asked me, coming up behind me.

"It's so pretty here," I said softly, "I'm going to miss it here."

"We still have a few months," James said, wrapping his arms around my body from behind me, "And besides, it's not like we'll never see it again."

"It's the beginning of March James!" I exclaimed, "We only have about three months left."

James leaned down and kissed my cheek. "It'll be okay Lily," he said.

"James?" I asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I-" I hesitated, "I think-"

"What is it?" he asked me, "Just spit out."

"Oh that's rubbish!" Sirius exclaimed from behind us. We both turned to see him and a sheepish Elizabeth standing outside of the broom cupboard.

"What?" James asked.

"You and Evans get to cuddle up all you want in the open but we aren't allowed to do it in private?" Sirius asked, indignantly.

James looked down at me.

"Hugging is much different than shagging in a closet," I said, shrugging.

"Did you just say shagging?" Sirius demanded.

"Yes," I said, flushing.

He clapped his hands together in a slow applause and I rolled my eyes. "Get up to the Gryffindor tower," I said, crossing my arms over my chest, "And 10 points from Gryffindor."

"Come on Lily!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"It's better that that detention," James said.

I bit back a smile. "Besides, I'll never be able to get that image out of my head," I shuddered.

"Rubbish!" Sirius exclaimed, "You loved it! Besides, you're just jealous that I've moved on from you!"

"Please," I said, shaking my head and holding up my hand, "Siri baby, ever since that was us, you've gained about a stone. It's not pretty."

Sirius' jaw dropped open. "Well then!" he exclaimed, stomping his foot and crossing his arms.

"Go to bed mate," James chuckled, "Don't make me give you detention."

Sirius sighed. "This Head Student thing is rubbish," he said before grabbing Elizabeth's hand. She glanced over her shoulder at me as Sirius pulled her towards the Gryffindor tower.

James interlaced his fingers with mine. "I love you," he told me gently as we started to walk down the corridor again.

"I love you too," I replied before I could even think about it.

James' head whipped around and he stared at me. "What?" he demanded.

"I love you too?" I repeated, my voice small.

"Lily!" James exclaimed, "You've never said I love you before."

I shrugged. "Don't make a big deal about it," I said shyly.

He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up, swinging me around in several circles. "Say it again?" he said once he put me down. He looked at me expectantly.

"I love you," I said.

James grinned and leaned down to push his lips to mine.

**AN: YAYYY! I hope you all liked it. I'm not sure yet, but this may or may not be the last happy chapter in a little while! Eek! Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Sorry for the slow updates people. I had a bit of writers block but I think I'm over it mostly. Of course I'm always open for new ideas, so send them my way in a PM or a review and it would be much appreciated. Please let me know where you want this story to go from here!**

**Also, quick sidenote, I bought my first lottery ticket today... This could become a dangerous habit...**

**As promised, serious chapters coming right up! Brace yourselves folks.**

**Chapter 22**

There was a rapid, urgent knock on the door to the Charms classroom the next day. The class all looked up as Flitwick strode angrily to the door to the classroom. "We are writing a test!" he said before swinging the door open to reveal Professor McGonagall.

"Oh, Minerva, my mistake," Flitwick hurried out, "I thought you were a student."

"Quite alright Filius," McGonagall said, eyes serious "I'm terribly sorry for interrupting. May I please borrow Miss Evans and Mister Potter? Some urgent business has arisen," she said.

Flitwick glanced at me and then James.

"I assure you, they will finish this test immediately after they are done with me," McGonagall promised.

Flitwick nodded. "Potter, Evans," he said, "Please give me your exams and follow Professor McGonagall."

James and I cast each other confused looks abut did as we were told.

Once we were in the corridor, she frowned, "Alastor has heard about an attack in a muggle neighborhood set for today," she said as we walked hurriedly down the corridor.

My heart clenched in my chest as usual. "Where?" I asked.

"In Cokeworth," McGonagall said.

"What?" I demanded.

"Cokeworth, England," she repeated.

I swallowed hard, willing myself not to vomit. "Where in Cokeworth?" I heard myself ask.

"Near Spinners End," she said.

I clapped a hand over my mouth.

"Lily?" James asked.

"Have the Aurors been called yet?" I breathed out.

"Not yet, no. We're in the preventative stage now," she said, "Lily, are you alright?"

I shook my head furiously. "We need to go there now," I said, "Now."

"Lily, love, what's the matter?" James asked, grabbing my arm and stopping me.

"We need to go!" I cried, ripping my arm out of his grasp.

"Lily," James said, surprised.

I shook my head and then hurried down the corridor to McGonagall's room.

"There they are," said Dumbledore, his eyes not twinkling as usual, "You'll be taking a portkey to the area. Sturgis, Caradoc, Edgar, Fabian, Gideon, Dedalus, Elphias, Emmeline, Frank, you will all be going. The students, Minerva, Hagrid and I will stay as secondary backup if it is necessary. Simply send a patronus if we-"

"I'm going," I said.

"Lily, you ca-" Frank started.

"I'm going," I said savagely, "I know the area."

"Okay," Albus said after a moment's hesitation.

"Me too," James said, "I'll go too."

"Fine," Albus said, "Frank, you'll be in charge out there."

We all nodded and then we all gripped the portkey and were whisked away.

We landed beside the dirty river where Severus and I used to spend so much time together. Before magic. Before Hogwarts. Before Petunia hated me. Before Voldemort. I slipped slightly on the embankment and James caught my arm. He looked into my eyes, concerned. I shook my head.

It was a cloudy day in Cokeworth, windy with a drizzling rain. I pulled my jumper tightly around myself.

"Alright," Frank started, "So what Alastor said was that-"

I didn't stay to listen to what he had to say. Instead I immediately started to claw my way up the embankment.

"Lily, Albus said I was in charge," Frank said, "And we need to make a plan first."

"I can't waste time to plan," I gasped out as I managed to scramble to the top of the embankment, "I need to- oh," I gasped out. Against the dark rain clouds was the eerie glow of the Dark Mark coming from a few blocks over.

"Lily?" Emmeline asked urgently.

"No," I gasped out, "No no no!"

James hoisted himself up over the embankment as well. "Bloody hell. There's a Dark Mark Frank," he said.

"What?" Frank demanded, making up way up as well. "Oh hell," he grunted, "We need to contact Dumbledore and Alastor. There isn't much we can do now."

I swallowed hard and took off at a sprint towards my home.

"Lily!" James called, "Lily, where the hell are you going?"

But I didn't turn back.

I was too focused on making sure my family was okay.

My feet were slipping around in my school shoes, muddy from the embankment, my robes flying wildly in the wind. My ribs ached with every breath I took but I didn't stop running. I turned into the cul-de-sac where my house was and almost collapsed to the ground.

The ominous glow of the Dark Mark cast eerie shadows over my house and garden. "No," I moaned, hurriedly crossing so I stood directly in front of it.

"Lily, stop!" Frank yelled from down the street.

"You need to stop Lily!" James yelled. I glanced back at them. They stopped in the mouth of the cul-de-sac. Fabian and Gideon were with them. Sturgis, Caradoc, Edgar, Dedalus, Elphias and Emmeline appeared just behind them, stopping dead.

"Lily, honey," Emmeline called, "The Aurors will be here soon and they will crawl all over the place. You need to go back to school."

I shook my head furiously. James' face was concerned. "Lily, sweetheart, please. You can't go in there."

I bit my lip and swallowed hard and then sprinted up the front path, drawing my wand. "Dad!" I shouted as I entered the house, "Mum! Petunia!"

I ran up the stairs, searching for my family. I glanced out of the window as I passed it and saw that the Order members were still at the edge of the cul-de-sac, nobody willing to come closer. James' face was stricken as Frank held him back.

"Mum! Dad!" I called as I made my way up to the second floor.

"Lily!" gasped out a voice.

I jumped and held my wand aloft. "Dad," I whispered, not sure if I believed my ears.

"Lily!" he replied.

"Dad, where are you?" I demanded.

There was a banging sound from my parents' bedroom and I ran there, wand aloft. I spotted my dad pulling himself into a sitting position. The door to the linen cupboard was open and bed sheets and towels were all over the floor around him.

"Were you in the closet?" I demanded, hurrying to his side and pulling him to his feet.

"Yeah," he grunted, "Thank God you're okay!"

"Of course I'm okay," I said, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Two men came here earlier today," he said, "Claiming to be from your school. They said you'd gone missing."

"No," I said, "No, I'm fine. What did they look like?"

"One man was late twenties, early thirties. Long blonde hair. The other had black hair to his shoulders. Long nose. He looked familiar. I couldn't place him though."

I looked around the bedroom. "Dad, where's mum?"

"That's when I don't remember," he grunted, "We had them in the parlor, drinking some tea. Your mother seemed suspicious of them, I suppose. She said that she would like to speak to the Headmaster. And then it went foggy to me."

"Okay," I said, my heart pounding hard in my chest again, "Look, you need to get outside. At the end of the cul-de-sac there's a bunch of people. I know them. Tell Frank what you told me. I need to find mum."

"Lily," he said.

"Dad?" I asked.

"I'm glad to see you," he said.

"I love you dad. Go see Frank, okay?" I asked.

I led him down the stairs and out the front door where he jogged over to the rest of them. I swallowed hard against the ball in my throat. "Mum," I called, walking around the main floor.

My stomach leapt into my throat as I caught sight of her foot poking out from behind the kitchen counter. I walked around the counter and screamed. Her lifeless body lay on the floor, eyes wide but empty. "Mum!" I shrieked, "MUM!" I dropped to my knees beside her and shook her shoulders. "Mum, please, be okay. Please be okay!"

I rest my head on her chest and tried to listen to her heart. Tears were flooding my eyes. Her chest wasn't rising and falling with breath. I didn't hear her heart.

Dead. Dead dead dead. My mother was dead. Murdered.

My stomach rolled violently in my stomach and I stumbled away from her body. I couldn't stay in here with her like that.

I sprinted unevenly out of the house and tripped down the front stairs. I caught myself on the pathway with my hands and knees and promptly vomited onto the ground.

My body convulsed as I retched.

"Lily!" came James' yell. He was at my side in moments and he scraped back my hair from my face. "Lily, babe, are you okay?" he asked me, concerned.

"This is my house," I whimpered, "My mum-" I shook my head and burst into tears.

When I was done being ill, he pulled me away from my pile of sick and cradled me to his chest. "It's okay Lily. It's going to be okay."

**AN: I'm sorry to ruin the fluffy chapters but it was the 7th year so it was necessary to make it a bit more serious! Sorry sorry! Review please, I hope you enjoyed.**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Sorry for the slow updates people. I had a bit of writers block but I think I'm over it mostly. Of course I'm always open for new ideas, so send them my way in a PM or a review and it would be much appreciated. OH! And I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately enough...**

**So this is still sad (obviously), but it has a little comic relief in it. It short! I'm sorry! I have next chapter done up already and its pretty frigging good if I do say so myself. I may post it tonight! **

**Chapter 23**

I woke up, my vision blurry later that day. I looked up at the ceiling and recognized that I was in the Hospital Wing. I blinked several times to clear my vision and shook my head to rid it of the fog I was in.

Why was I in the Hospital Wing?

I looked around me and spotted my dad curled up on the next bed over.

Why was dad here?

And then I remembered.

I sucked in a deep breath and sat bolt upright in bed. The Dark Mark. In Cokeworth. Mum. Gone. I clapped my hands over my mouth, tears forming in my eyes.

No. Not possible.

"Dad," I said in a whisper, "Daddy?"

"He's had a strong sleeping potion Miss Evans," Madam Pomfrey said, walking towards me, a small tray in her hand.

"Is he alright?" I asked, choking over the ball of tears in my throat.

"He's okay," she replied, "He had a very strong curse placed on him before you found him and as a result, he needed his rest. Unfortunately he was in shock, so he couldn't rest on his own accord."

I nodded and watched as she set down her tray. It held a small bowl of soup and a goblet of juice. "Is that for me?" I asked after clearing my throat.

"Yes," she said, "It's 7:15, so you've missed dinner."

"Oh," I said.

"Here you are. I'm going to contact Professor Dumbledore. Inform him that you're awake," she said, pushing the tray closer to me.

"Thanks," I said under my breath, "Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yes dear?" she asked.

"Has James-" I started, then trailed off.

"Mister Potter was in here with you until half an hour ago," she said with a smile, "And the rest of the Order members have alternated throughout the afternoon as well."

I nodded. "Okay," I said.

"I'll be back momentarily," she said, "Try to eat. You'll feel better."

She was back before I had even willed myself to pick up my spoon. Dumbledore was on her tail, their robes flitting behind them.

"Lily," Dumbledore said upon his entrance, "It's good to see you awake."

"Mhm," I mumbled in agreement.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I've been better," I said quietly, avoiding his calm blue eyes.

"Yes, I can imagine," he said. He transfigured a large squishy armchair beside my bed and settled into it. "Lily, I understand that this is a delicate subject, but I need to know what occurred tonight."

I could feel my breathing pick up. I would have to relive learning how my mother had passed away. My heart pounded away in my chest.

"Albus, perhaps she best finish her supper before answering questions?" Pomfrey asked.

"There's a calming draught in here, is there not?" I asked, gesturing the soup.

"Ever brilliant," Albus said with a small smile, "Eat up Miss Evans."

I looked at both of them before raising the bowl of broth to my lips. I drank it quickly and immediately felt my heart rate slow to a normal pace. My breathing slowed as well.

I looked at Albus and then to Madam Pomfrey.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Albus asked me.

Once I was done telling the story, I looked over at my dad. "He mentioned that one of the men looked familiar to him," I said after a minute.

"How many wizards has your father met?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not many," I said, wracking my brains, "A handful really. Not many blokes either."

"Who has he met Lily?" Dumbledore asked.

"Elizabeth. Alice. Frank. Remus," I said. I shrugged. "I'm sorry Albus. I don't know."

"It's quite alright my dear. If you remember anyone else, tell me immediately," he said.

I nodded. "Albus," I said hesitantly.

"Yes dear?" he asked.

"How am I supposed to do this?" I asked, my voice cracking, "How am I supposed to tell Petunia? And how do I move on? And how do I tell my dad?"

"We will figure it out Lily," he said.

"I don't know-" I started.

He placed his hand over top of mine. "Lily, remember that you aren't alone in your suffering," he said, "You have many people that care a great deal for you."

I nodded. "Thank you," I said.

"Now, I have other important business to attend to. I'm sure your entourage will arrive shortly, so you won't be alone for long," he said with a small smile.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Of course my dear."

My father woke up within half an hour. He was on so much calming draught however that he hardly had any emotion once he remembered mum. James, Elizabeth and Alice came in shortly after he woke up.

"Lily!" James exclaimed upon his arrival. He hurried over, across the hospital wing and wrapped his arms around my body, pulling me close to his chest. He pressed his lips to my temple tenderly as he hugged me. "How are you doing love?"

My father cleared his throat.

James jumped and looked around. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said.

"Obviously I'm missing something," said my father serenely.

"Mister Evans, I'm James Potter. I'm dating Lily," James said politely, holding out his hand for dad to shake.

My father eyed him carefully. "You best be careful boy," he said, shaking his hand, "I don't know if you know what it is, but I own a shotgun and I am pretty damn good at hitting my target."

"Dad!" I exclaimed.

"Well?" he asked me, the calming draught obviously still at work, "I needed to see if he'd shit his trousers when threatened. Seems like he hasn't. You've picked wisely my dear. Nice and brave."

"Dad!" I cried, scandalized as Alice and Elizabeth burst out laughing.

"I've heard a lot about you James Potter," he said, "You seem to be a good bloke, so treat my daughter well, yeah? Don't make me come after you."

"Absolutely sir," James said, "You won't need to worry about anything. I'll always treat her perfect. Like she deserves."

And despite the sadness of losing my mother, I couldn't help but smile.

**AN: Review! Let me know what you think please! THIS IS PART ONE OF A TWO PART UPDATE TONIGHT!**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Sorry for the slow updates people. I had a bit of writers block but I think I'm over it mostly. Of course I'm always open for new ideas, so send them my way in a PM or a review and it would be much appreciated. OH! And I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately enough...**

**THIS IS PART TWO OF TONIGHT! PLEASE READ THE FIRST CHAPTER UPDATED TONIGHT BEFORE THIS ONE!**

**ALSO, please please don't hate me after this chapter. I know it's not what you want and it's not what I want either but this chapter needs to happen before anything else does!**

**Chapter 24**

A week later, I sat bolt upright in bed.

Something about my father's description of the men that had gone to see them had stuck with me for the past week. The younger one. With shoulder length dark hair and a long nose. Someone who my father had met before and who he had recognized.

Severus.

I threw back my covers, shoved my feet into my slippers and grabbed my wand.

I silently crept out of my room, past where James was dozing on the couch and out the portrait. I started my way down to the Slytherin dungeons.

At the entrance, I confidently said the password, 'Salazar' and then entered the green and silver room.

They layout was much the same as Gryffindor, so I deduced that the same stairs led to the boys dorms. I went up to the seventh year dorms and before I pushed open the doors, I sucked in a deep breath. I pushed open the door and entered the boys dorm. I shuddered as I took in the mess surrounding half of the beds and then my eyes fell on an immaculate bed and side table.

I reached forward and threw back the curtains to reveal Severus lying asleep in his bed. He jerked awake at the noise of his curtain moving and rolled over. "Go away Avery," he grunted.

"It's not Avery," I hissed.

He shot upright in bed. "Lily?" he demanded, "What are you doing here?"

"Get up," I said, "We're going for a walk."

"Now?" he demanded, "It's 2 in the morning."

"We're going for a chat," I said, "Get up now."

"Lily, what is going on?" he asked as he looked around wildly.

"You know damn well," I scowled, "Get up."

A few minutes later, we were in the corridor.

"What the hell are you doing" Severus asked me. His gaze travelled down my body and came to rest on my face. "Lily?"

"Imagine my surprise when my father mentions recognizing one of his attackers," I said, cocking an eyebrow, wand raised and pointed at Severus, "Longish black hair, long nose. Familiar face."

"W-what are you talking about?" he spluttered.

"You went to my house last week," I said, "To visit my mum and dad. And when you left, my mum was dead."

"Lily," Severus said, "You need to let me explain."

"Get started," I said, resting my hand on my hip.

He clasped his hands in front of himself and looked down at them. "Well," he said, "Um."

"Spit it out," I spat, "I don't have all night."

"I was there," he finally admitted, "But I didn't do anything."

"You didn't do anything? I find that hard to believe," I spat, "I know we aren't friends anymore and you can't seem to get over it but murdering my mother is pushing it a little bit."

"Lily!" he exclaimed, "I didn't do anything!"

Before I knew what I was doing, I had wound up and backhanded him hard across the cheek. "How dare you?" I hissed at him, "How dare you?!"

"Lily, I didn't do anything!" he replied, "Can I explain?"

Tears were blurring my vision. "Sev, my mum's dead," I whimpered, shivering in the cold dungeons.

"I know," he sighed, offering me the jumper he'd grabbed on the way out of his dorm, "Shit, Lily, I know. Let me explain. Please."

I nodded weakly, pulling the jumper over my shoulders and then crossing my arms over my chest.

"Lately the, well, the Dark Lord has been getting to me. Through as many people and ways as he can. He likes that I'm good at potions. And that, going to your house and killing your parents, that was a test. I was supposed to go with a Death Eater and pretend that we were from Hogwarts and that you'd gone missing so we could get inside. And then the Death Eater I went with would kill one of your parents and I," he cleared his throat, "Would do the other one."

"Severus," I gasped out, covering my mouth with my hand, "You wouldn't. I can't believe that you would-"

"I didn't," he insisted, reaching out and grabbing my hands in his. They were cold and clammy and they made me shudder, "Let me finish."

I swallowed hard.

"So we went. I knew it was a test, because they knew about us being so close before. And so we went and I tried to get out of it, but I was already so far gone," he sighed, "We got there and told our story and then it got to the time when we were supposed to do it and your mum asked to speak with Dumbledore. And of course, we couldn't let that happen so the other Death Eater went for your mother and I went after your father. He managed to run upstairs before I cursed him to knock him out. I made him seem dead so when the other Death Eater came to check that I'd done it, it seemed legitimate."

I choked and covered my mouth firmly.

"And so I did what I could to keep your dad alive. But there was nothing I could do for your mum," Severus said.

"How could you?" I demanded into my hands.

"Lily, don't you get it? I didn't!" he exclaimed.

"But you didn't tell me!" I cried out, winding up to hit him again.

He caught my arm just in time and held me as still as he could as I struggled. "Lily, please. I couldn't," he said, "He would have demolished me. I did as much as I could to help you."

I wrenched my arms away from him and flung my fists into his chest furiously, tears making their ways down my cheeks. "I thought we were friends. Friends don't, they don't do this!"

He gripped my shoulders with his hands firmly, "Lily, please," he said sadly.

"Please what Severus? I thought you cared about me!" I gasped out.

"I do Lily, so much it hurts!" he said urgently.

"Prove it!" I spat into his face.

In half a moment, his hands slipped up and held either side of my face before pressing his lips firmly into mine.

It took me a moment before I realized what he was doing. And once I did, I shoved him away forcefully. "What the hell?!" I screamed at him, "What is the matter with you? You think you can just try and snog me in the middle of the corridor after telling me that you've joined the Death Eaters? Hell no!"

"Lily," he whispered, taking a step towards me.

"NO!" I shrieked, pointing my wand at him, "I dare you Severus. Take one more step," I said.

He took a step.

"Impedimenta!" I shouted.

The beam of light from my wand hit him in the chest and blasted him backwards several feet. He flew back and let out a loud "oomph" as he hit the wall and slid down.

"Don't ever speak to me again," I said coldly before spinning on my heel and stalking away.

The rest of the night was spent tossing and turning and when I woke up the following morning, I was anything but rested.

I rolled out of bed, picked up my clothes and made for the door. I opened it and James looked up from where he sat on the couch. "Lily," he said, "You're awake."

I nodded before disappearing into the loo where I showered and got ready for the day. When I stepped out, James was looking at me.

"Lily, I have a question," he said.

"Yeah?" I asked numbly.

"Whose is this?" he asked, holding up Severus' jumper.

I had thrown it aside the previous night when I'd gotten back to our common room in an angry fit and had thought nothing of it. But now I was regretting it. Not sure if I wanted to share what had occurred with James or not. I knew that he would back me up 100% but I also knew that James acted before he thought, so he might do something he would regret.

"Oh," I said, "Maybe someone left it here after the last prefect meeting?" I asked.

"Maybe," James said, "I heard you were awake last night. You left, didn't you?"

"Yes," I said.

"Lily, don't lie to me. What happened?" he asked.

I hesitated, looking at him.

"Lily," he said.

"It's Snape's," I sighed finally.

"What is it doing here?" he asked, letting it slip to the floor between his fingers..

"He leant it to me," I said.

"Why did you need his jumper?" James asked.

I chewed on the inside of my cheek.

"Lily," he said, "Why did you need his jumper?"

"I was cold," I said, "James, I can't tell you."

"Lily, what are you doing with him?" James asked and I could hear him getting frustrated.

I reached forward and grabbed his hands. "James, trust me. I needed to talk to him and I was cold so he leant me that while we talked."

"I don't like you talking to him Lily," James said, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm not talking to him ever again James. That was the last time. He knows it," I said.

He hesitated. "Okay," he sighed after a short while, reaching out for my hand, "Come on, let's get to class."

**AN: (ducks beer cans and rotten tomatos and hides from the angry crowd) **

**I'M SO SORRY! THIS IS ICKY AND GROSS AND I KNOW THAT YOU NEVER WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN BUT I'M SORRRRYYYYYY! Again, this chapter needed to happen in order for anything else to move along. I will update the next chapter tomorrow or the following day and it will be okay! Don't hate me or not follow me or this story anymore! =P This will not turn this story into a Lily/Snape fic, I promise. I am Lily/James until I die. Don't worry!**

**Review? (I'm almost scared to ask)**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Sorry for the slow updates people. I had a bit of writers block but I think I'm over it mostly. Of course I'm always open for new ideas, so send them my way in a PM or a review and it would be much appreciated. OH! And I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately enough...**

**Chapter 25**

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" James asked Severus shortly the following night at the Prefect meeting. He had a large bruise across his face and he was limping slightly.

Severus glanced at me and then shook his head. "Nothing Potter," he said, looking down as he sat on the couch.

"Lily, can I just say that it's brilliant to see you back," said Shannon Smith, the Gryffindor prefect, "We missed you."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks Shannon," I said, "I didn't miss this much, being honest."

She, Remus, Gene and Hayley laughed.

My gaze fell on Michael. He looked like he hadn't slept in ages. "Hall, are you alright?" I asked.

He looked up at me and nodded hesitantly.

"Okay," I said, "Well from the looks of it, McGonagall got you all fixed up in time for me to get back. So really there isn't a lot to cover. Just a quick note that you can't just make people have detentions coz they shagged your ex-boyfriend, alright Morris?" I asked the female Slytherin prefect. "But aside from that, do any of you have any concerns?"

"If you don't mind my asking," said Alexandra, "How are you doing this right now? With your mum gone and all that?"

I sucked in a deep breath quickly and looked blankly at James.

"Oi, Young, you watch what you're asking," James said sharply.

"No, I'm being serious," she said, flushing slightly, "My cousin disappeared the other day and I have no idea how I'm supposed to feel. How are you so, erm, okay?"

"It's hard," I said after a long moment, "Missing them. Worrying about if you're in danger. Not knowing what happened," I glanced at Severus who looked down sheepishly, "It's the not knowing that's the worst." My voice broke at the end of my sentence.

James wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Well this was a huge waste of time," Severus grunted, "Can I go? I have somewhere else to be in ten minutes."

"I'm so sorry that being a Prefect isn't too high on your priority list Snivellus. Please, go on ahead and get out of my Common Room," James snapped, "Remus, do you mind showing this barmy arsehole out of the room?"

"Do you have a problem Potter?" Snape asked sharply, "Shame you don't have Black to back you up, hey?"

"It's funny," James said loudly, "That you just want to run out of here as soon as Lily starts talking. Especially you've been in love with her for-."

"Stop," I barked sharply, effectively cutting him off, "We're done the meeting anyhow. You're all free to leave. Keep up the good work."

I lead the way to the portrait hole and pushed it open. Snape stormed out first, not looking up at anyone as he stomped away. Gene and Hayley stepped out next and then Leanne Morris and then Shannon Smith with a quick hug. Alexandra stepped out next after giving me a weak smile.

Michael caught my arm.

"Lily, may I have a word?" he asked me gently

"Urm, yeah, sure," I said, glancing over at James who had thrown himself onto the couch beside Remus. He seemed to be cursing viciously under his breath, "What is it?" I asked.

"Private?" he asked, eyeing James, "Please?"

"Yeah," I sighed, "Sure."

We stepped out of the Common Room and walked a short ways down the hallway. He sat down on the cold stone stairway that lead to our dormitories and patted the ground beside him. I hesitantly sat down.

"What?" I asked.

"Lily, I'm so sorry," he said, "For your mum. And for us," he looked at me closely, "I miss us. I miss you."

"Michael," I said, "It's a bit late for that now, don't you reckon?"

"I'm sorry," he said, "I was an arse. And you deserved better."

"That's why I'm with James now," I said, "I deserved better."

Michael sighed. "I am sorry though. About your mother. It must be rough," he said.

I nodded. "Very," I said.

"So if you ever need anything. And I mean anything. Just let me know," he said.

I chewed on the inside of my cheek, staring at him, "Okay," I said.

He held his arms open as if for a hug.

I looked at him, confused before slowly hugging him.

"I'm sorry," he said gently and I couldn't quite tell what he was apologising for.

I swallowed hard against the ball forming in my throat once again. "Me too," I said.

"Lily," said James' voice from behind us.

I leaned away from Michael quickly. "James, Remus," I said, "What do you need?"

"We're going to see Dumbledore," Remus said as James crossed his arms over his chest tightly.

I glanced at Michael. "Thanks Michael," I said sweetly, standing up and walking over to James.

"Of course," he nodded to me once, "I'll see you around."

"What the hell was that?" James asked abruptly.

"Apologizing," I shrugged, "Well wishes."

"And a hug," James said.

"Are you jealous?" I asked him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

He glared at me, eyebrow raised.

I slid my hand down his back and grabbed a handful of his butt cheek. "Don't be," I said.

Remus chuckled awkwardly. "Come on guys. We'll be late."

We made our way to McGonagall's room and Remus knocked on the door. Once we stepped inside, the room was immediately exploding with noise. Emmeline hurried over and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"We've missed you," said Gideon with a grin as Fabian kissed the back of my hand.

I laughed lightly and turned to hug Benjy.

Once Dumbledore had us settled down, he started to talk about recent Death Eater activity and how it tied to my family, but I couldn't pay attention. All I could think about was Snape and his attempt to snog me. I needed to tell James. But how would I so that he wouldn't 'Avada Kedavra' Snape to next Sunday. And what about telling Dumbledore and the rest of them the truth? That Snape was a Death Eater and then he was partly responsible for the attack on my family.

"Excuse me," I said quietly. Alice looked at me surprised. I released the hand that I had been squeezing tightly and stood up, "I have some information. About the attack on my parents."

"Do go on," Albus said, gesturing that I had the floor.

"Well my dad, he mentioned something about recognizing the wizards that went there claiming to be from Hogwarts, right?" I asked Albus, "And it struck me last night about who it wa-" I was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Minerva called out.

"Severus Snape," came Snape's voice.

I swayed on my feet slightly and quickly sat down as Sirius snorted loudly. James looked at me concerned as Minerva replied, "Come in."

My gaze fell onto Severus as he walked into the room. His gaze wandered around it before falling on me. His face hardened. My stomach flipped over and over itself. I shoved myself back from the tables and hurried for the door, evading James' grasp as I passed him.

"Lily," Severus said, grabbing my arm once I reached the door.

"Don't!" I said, violently hitting his hand away, "Don't touch me!"

He released me and held his hands up in the air. I shoved him out of my way and ducked out of the room. I ran and ran and ran and didn't stop running until I had gone out of the front doors, down across the icy grass and I'd made it to the Quidditch pitch. I stood in the centre of the pitch and wrapped my arms around my body, not able to cry anymore.

Eventually, I ended up sitting on the frozen grass and after what felt like hours, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up reluctantly and was surprised when I saw Sirius.

"H-hey," I said, my voice cracking from not being used.

"Hey kiddo," he said, sitting beside me and offering his jacket. He helped me into it and then rest his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his chest.

"I-I'm sorry," I said, only then realizing I was cold, "J-James must be so worried."

"We all were," Sirius said, "Personally, I thought you'd finally lost your marbles. It was only a matter of time right?'

I laughed hollowly.

"But then once you had gone, Snape stopped us before anyone could go after you. He told us the whole story," Sirius said, "Apparently he's had a change of heart. Wants to come back to the 'good side'. He's willing to be a double agent or whatever that rubbish is called."

"Do you believe him?" I asked numbly.

"Who knows?" Sirius asked, "All I know is that it was for you if it was real."

"Me?" I asked.

"He pulled James aside. Apologized for snogging you last night in the corridor," Sirius said, "Said he was done being the bad guy. Wanted to make it up to you."

"He told James?" I demanded, "Was he angry with me."

"He punched Snape in the face. So he's got another bruise on the other side to match what you gave him," Sirius chuckled, "Good work, by the way."

I gave a wry smile. "Is James angry with me?"

Sirius shrugged. "More worried," he said, "We didn't know where you'd gone."

"Should we let him know I'm okay?" I asked.

"Nah," Sirius shrugged, "I figured we could have a quick chat."

"What's up?" I asked, shivering.

He wrapped both arms around me to try to warm me up. "You know that James loves you more than anything, yeah?" Sirius asked.

I nodded.

"Okay good," he said, "Just be careful with him."

I nodded again.

"Also, if I were to date Elizabeth, what would you say?" he asked me.

I hesitated and he looked at me nervously.

"Just don't get her pregnant Sirius Orion Black," I warned him.

He frowned. "Too late," he said.

My jaw dropped open.

"I'm only JOKING!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet and running several steps back.

I shook my head. "Merlin's pants Sirius," I groaned out.

"No, no," he corrected, "Elizabeth's pants."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "No broom cupboards though?"

"No promises," he said, coming closer to me and offering me a hand. I took it and he pulled me to my feet. "But really Lily," he said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we started back towards the castle, "Why did you kiss that smarmy git?"

"I didn't snog him. He came for me," I said, "I swear to Merlin and Agrippa."

"How was it?" Sirius asked me in a whisper, like we were gossiping.

I grimaced.

Sirius burst out laughing.

**AN: Alrighty! As promised, tonights updates folks! Hope you enjoyed it! Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter! This is just a slightly awkward little chapter where Lily becomes slightly more aware of her sexuality. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 26**

"Why aren't you angry with me?" I asked James a few days later.

"What do you mean?" he asked me, glancing up from his Transfiguration essay.

"About Snape. Why aren't you angry that I didn't tell you about it?" I asked.

"Do you want me to be angry with you about it?" James asked me, setting down his quill and turning to look at me closely.

"No, of course not," I said, shaking my head, "I just – I don't get why you weren't mad."

"Don't worry about it," he said with a grin, "I'm not angry with you for not telling me."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why not?"

He sighed. "I know you've lost a lot recently and I guess you were worried about losing me too. I understand Lily," he said, taking my hand in his.

"Are you angry about him kissing me?" I asked after a while.

"A little," James shrugged, "It wasn't appropriate for him to do it, but I reckon he was desperate."

"What?" I asked.

"Desperate for you to not hate him or something," James said, waving his hand as if it meant nothing, "You dealt with it and I trust that."

I was silent.

"And besides, he's not allowed doing this," James said, cupping the back of my head and bringing my lips hard into his, "Or this," he said against my lips as he pulled me so that I was straddling his lap, "Or this," he said again as he turned us so he was laying on his back on the couch and I was on top of him, "Or this," his hand slid down my back and came to a rest on my behind. He squeezed it gently. "Right?"

"Right," I laughed.

"See, so we're good," James said with a grin.

I made to push myself up and off of him, but his arms held me tight against his chest.

I looked down at him confused and then his lips came firmly into mine. One hand stayed on my lower back, holding me tight against him while the other cupped the back of my head as he snogged me. My fingers came up and gently tugged at his hair. It got more and more heated until James let out a low groan, moving his hips up against mine.

I gasped, my heart pounding heavily in my chest. What was that?!

James leaned away from me. "Merlin, Lily, I'm sorry," he said breathlessly, "Did I hurt you?"

"N-no," I said, clearing my throat. I slid off of him and sat down on the coffee table across from him. He sat up on the couch.

"Lily?" he asked me gently, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Are you sure?" James asked, "I'm sorry if I took that too far. That's my fault."

"No," I said, shaking my head, "No, it's okay."

He looked at me, a pained look on his face.

"Oh crap," I said, smacking myself in the forehead, "I said I would help Elizabeth with her Charm essay." I shot to my feet and fixed my hair.

James looked up at me. "Are you sure you're okay Lily?" he asked.

I nodded, leaning to give him a peck on the cheek. "Yes," I said, "Definitely. I'll see you later?"

He nodded and I smiled at him.

I hurried to the portrait hole and once I'd stepped out and it was swinging shut, I heard James let out a long sigh and a low "Shit."

I hurried up to the Gryffindor tower and entered the Common Room. "Lily!" Marlene exclaimed almost immediately, "Hi!"

"Oh hey Marlene," I said, "How are you doing?"

"Good," she said with a smile, "If you're looking for Alice, she's up in our dorm with Dorcas and I."

"Where's Elizabeth?" I asked.

"Last I saw, she disappeared up to the boys dorms with Sirius," Marlene frowned.

"Oh hell," I said, remembering that Marlene and Sirius had been together, "Eh, whatever. I wanted to have a chat with you guys. Mind if I come up to your dorm?"

"It's still yours," Marlene laughed, "Come on. What do you need to talk to us about?"

I sighed and followed her up to the girls' dorms. "James," I said.

"Uh oh," she said with a frown, "What's wrong?"

"Lily!" Alice exclaimed as I stepped into the girls dorms. She jumped up and came over to hug me, "What's the matter?"

"James," Marlene provided.

"Oh no," Dorcas said.

"Don't tell me he got short with you about the Snape thing?" Alice asked.

"No, he didn't," I said, "That's the thing."

"What do you mean?" Marlene asked, pushing her books off the end of her bed so I could sit down.

"He didn't get short with me at all, so I asked why," I said.

"And then?" Alice asked.

I retold the entire series of events and after I had, they were all giggling.

"What?" I demanded.

"Lily honey," Alice said gently, "He was- erm, how do I say it?"

"Happy," Marlene provided with a grin.

"What?" I asked.

"Down there," Dorcas added.

My jaw dropped open and I swung my head around to look at her. "WHAT?" I demanded.

"Lily, you were horizontal and snogging the poor boy into the couch," Alice shrugged, "He got excited."

"Where's Elizabeth when you need her?" Dorcas asked, "Lily honey, he got a stiffy."

"A stiffy?" I asked.

"Who got a stiffy?" asked Elizabeth as she entered the girls' dorm, hair an unholy mess on her head. She looked at me and took in my appearance. "James got a stiffy?" she asked.

"Apparently," I mumbled.

"Lily, congratulations!" Elizabeth exclaimed, coming over to me and giving me a tight hug.

"Bloody hell," I said, "I don't know what to do."

"About what?" Dorcas asked.

"James. We've been together for a while. And when I was with Michael, he started to get pushy for us to, erm, shag."

"James hasn't pushed you, has he?" Marlene asked.

"No," I said, "It's just I feel like I should, I don't know, do something."

"By something do you-" Alice trailed off.

"I don't know," I groaned, falling backwards.

"Would you be doing it to make him happy, or for yourself?" Elizabeth asked me.

"I don't know," I sighed.

"Well do you feel ready for things like that?" Alice asked, "Shagging him and all that?"

"Not for shagging, no," I replied, "But other things."

"Yes?" Dorcas asked.

"Yeah, I suppose," I shrugged.

"Then do it Lily," Elizabeth said with an encouraging smile, "Maybe it would make him less of a grump with Quidditch."

I rolled my eyes. "Are you sure I should?" I asked.

"It's up to you Lily," Alice said with a warm smile, "If you feel ready, go ahead."

I chewed on the inside of my cheek. "Okay," I said, "I'll think about it."

**AN: I hope you liked it! Review! =) Thanks everyone!**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Sorry about the slow updates! College is crazy at the moment with the end of semester coming! I'm also having a touch of writers block with this story, so any ideas would be beyond helpful!**

**Chapter 27**

I didn't see James again that night. He had already gone to bed before I'd gotten back from the Gryffindor tower. The next day I woke up to sunlight beaming in through my window, across my bed.

I rolled over and looked at the weak mid-day spring sunshine. "Oh shit," I gasped out, rolling over and grabbing my watch. 1:40. "Shit!" I threw back my covers and kicked them down and out of the way before running out of my room to the loo. I jumped in the shower and was out in five minutes. I dressed in my school uniform and then gathered up my books for my last class of the day, Potions.

I made it to the dungeons just in time.

"Well nice of you to show up," Alice chuckled as I sat in my regular seat, "I was worried about you."

"I was sleeping," I sighed, "Apparently I didn't feel like waking up this morning."

"Apparently," Alice laughed.

"Lily!" James exclaimed. I turned around to see him and Remus come in the door together.

"Hi," I said with a smile.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah," I said, "I slept in."

"And after yesterday?" James asked, hesitantly.

I leaned up to press a kiss to his lips. "I'm great," I said with a smile, "I'll talk to you after class, yeah?"

"Sure," he said with a half-smile before going with Remus to their usual desk.

"You gonna do it?" Alice asked, elbowing me in the side lightly.

"I don't know," I said, "I'm so nervous."

"You're gonna do great," Alice said, "It's really not that hard. Just, well, just get right in there. He'll let you know what he likes."

I chewed on my lower lip thoughtfully.

The entire potions class was spent with me thinking of how I was going to do anything sexual with James without entirely embarrassing myself.

Honestly, I didn't see a safe option…

Later that evening I found myself seated on the couch in the common room, deep in thought. The girls had given me some helpful advice, but now that I was alone, I was second guessing it.

The door to the common room swung open and James came in. He dropped his book bag by the door with a sigh. "Hello love," he said with a crooked grin.

"Hey honey," I replied warmly, getting to my feet, "You alright?"

"Long day," James said, wrapping his arms around me tightly, "You?"

I nodded as I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Good," James said with a smile, pressing his lips to my hair, "I reckon early to bed for us tonight," he said.

I nodded my agreement. "Yeah," I said.

"Alright, I'm going to go shower. If you want I'll give you a shoulder massage after?" he offered me with a wink, knowing I wouldn't turn that down.

"Deal," I said, leaning up to kiss him, "Have a good shower love."

He disappeared into the loo and I went to my room to get changed into pyjamas and then into his where I slid into bed and curled up on my side to think.

How was I supposed to do this?

"I smell something burning Lil," James said a short while later, "You're thinking too much."

"You're pretty funny actually," I shot back at him, rolling over to look at him. He was only wearing a towel and I felt my mouth go dry. He was lean and muscular but not overly so, just enough in the right places. His body was tanned despite the cold winter. I cleared my throat and raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't bring in other clothes," he said with a shrug, "You gonna cover your eyes?"

I shook my head no and it was his turn to raise his eyebrows. "Okay love," he said, "You sure?"

"Yes dear," I said, curling up on my side, facing him.

Hesitantly, he dropped his towel to the ground and stepped over it to go to his wardrobe. He glanced over his shoulder at me cautiously as he picked a pair of sweat pants and stepped into them. He looked as if he was expecting a comment.

"You have a cute butt," I heard myself say.

James chuckled and pulled on a t-shirt. He came over and slid under the covers next to me. "You too," he said, giving it a quick squeeze.

I rolled to face him and grabbed his hand away. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. He cupped my face gently and his tongue prodded mine after a short while.

I started to make my hands wander from their usual places in his hair, on his shoulders or arms or down his back. They crawled their way down his chest and they were just reaching his stomach when James' hands came up to stop them. "What are you doing honey?" he mumbled.

I pulled my hands away and continued on my quest down.

"Lily," he said, pulling away once I reached his waistband, "What are you-?"

I moved my hands up to my button down shirt and quickly undid the buttons to reveal my bra. James' eyes widened.

"Lily, love, you don't need to-" he started.

"Stop arguing," I groaned out, leaning up to kiss him again.

He gave a sigh and tentatively slid his hands up my stomach. They came to a rest on my breasts and I gave him an encouraging smile.

I slid my fingers under the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and he lifted his torso so that I could pull it off of him entirely. He pushed my blouse off of my shoulders and slid his hands down my back so they were holding my rear.

I wiggled against him and he let out a low moan. I pressed my lips to his hard as my fingers made their way back to his waistband. My fingers from my right hand were just delving beneath it when we were stopped by a loud noise from the common room. "James!" Sirius' voice called, "Come on mate. I thought we were sneaking out to Hogsmede tonight."

James and I both froze. "Shit," James hissed under his breath. Footsteps were coming closer to his bedroom door and I rolled off of James and pulled the covers up around my neck.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked as he opened James' bedroom door, "Ah, Lily flower. Always a pleasure."

I nodded silently.

James was glaring at his mate.

"Prongs, what's crawled up your arse and-" Sirius' sentence cut off as he caught sight of my blouse on top of the bedcovers and James' t-shirt thrown on the floor. His eyebrows raised and a wide grin spread across his face. "No way!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Padfoot, get out," James said, hand over his face, "Please."

"No no," Sirius said ridiculously happy, coming into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed, "What's been going on in here?"

"None of your bloody business," James said, "Get out. Now."

Sirius reached over and patted James' lower leg. "Sure Jamie," he said, "Be sure you use protection!"

"Sirius!" James barked, "Out!"

Sirius left the room and closed the door behind himself, guffawing as he went.

"Shit, Lily. I'm so sorry," James said, rolling over to look at me. I could practically feel my face glowing red, "I forgot I was going out with them tonight."

"It's fine," I assured him, "You should go ahead. You don't know if Sirius will come back again."

"Lily," he said gently.

"Seriously," I nodded, "It's more than okay."

"I'm sorry love," James said, leaning down to press his lips to mine.

I brought my hand down and grazed his, ahem, lower bits. My stomach swooped. "You're missing out though," I told him in a whisper.

James groaned. "Bloody hell Lily," he said.

"You best get ready to go," I told him with a grin.

He kissed me once more and rolled out of the bed. I pushed back the covers and sat up as he got changed into jeans and a jumper. "Next time," he promised me.

"Next time," I replied with a smile, "Have fun tonight."

"I will," James said, eyes on my breasts.

"If Sirius comments," I started.

"I might kill him," James replied.

**AN: So there it was! Haha. I hope you enjoyed it! There will definitely be more sexual tension coming in the next few chapters, just so you're all aware. Like I said before, reviews with ideas for this story are so welcome right now because writers block is an a-hole... I love you all! Let me know what you think!**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: And now ladies and gentlemen! What you've all been waiting for! **

**Sorry for the slow updates guys, I've just been so busy! I hope you enjoy what I (finally) have for you today! Consider it my Christmas gift to you! I hope you are spending a lot of quality time with your loved ones this holiday season! Enjoy!**

**C****hapter 28**

"He just burst in?" Elizabeth demanded as she walked with Lily and Alice the following morning.

I nodded, blushing at the memory.

"Oh Merlin," she replied, "I need to have a word with that boy."

"How are you doing?" Alice asked me.

I shook my head and readjusted my book bag on my shoulders. I shrugged.

"You need to get that boy in bed. Pronto," Elizabeth said.

I laughed and shook my head at my friend.

"No, seriously," Elizabeth said, "Just drag him up to the Head Common Room, change the damn password so Sirius can't barge in just as its getting good and just do something. Anything!"

I hushed her, looking around to see if anyone had heard. Nobody around seemed to have caught on to what we were talking about.

"I dare you," Elizabeth said, "I promise you'll feel better afterwards," she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ick," I said, grossed out at the mental image. Deep down however, I knew that that would be the best for me. "Okay fine," I said as we walked into the Great Hall for lunch, "When?"

"Now," Alice said with a grin as her gaze fell on the Marauders who were seated a short ways down the table.

"What?" I exclaimed, "We have class this afternoon!"

Elizabeth got an evil grin. "Nuh uh," she said, "Get someone to get your homework together for the rest of the afternoon and just go upstairs and reeelax!" She wiggled her eyebrows.

I stared at her for a long moment.

Alice and Elizabeth watched me, waiting until I broke.

"Okay fine," I grated out after a long pause.

Elizabeth gave a laugh. "Now make it convincing at least and run out of here, looking like you're going to be sick. We'll get James to follow you to 'make sure you're alright' and no one will be any wiser!" she said.

"You're pure evil Newton," I said, shaking my head.

"Shut up and make it convincing," Elizabeth hissed at me.

"Good luck up there," Alice said with a grin, "Remember, you don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable with and you can be in control."

I nodded as I slid my hand into my pocket and touched my wand and murmured an incantation to make myself pale. I looked, around, swallowing hard and then I clapped my hand over my mouth and turned and ran out of the Great Hall. I hurried up the stairs to the Head Dorms and let myself in. I glanced at my watch. I figured I would have maybe five extra minutes.

I dropped my books to the ground just inside the portrait hole and darted into my room. I pulled up the sheets and duvet on my bed, making them look presentable. I yanked off my school skirt and blouse before I even hesitated and looked down at my matching white underwear. I shrugged and pulled on my dressing gown. I took my hair out of its bun and fluffed the loose curls down around my face.

I was pushing my things into my wardrobe and out of the way as I heard the portrait hole open.

"Lily?" came James' voice, "Lily, honey, are you up here?"

"James?" I called.

I heard his footfalls across the common room and then he knocked on my door. "Lily?" he repeated.

I walked to the door and pulled it open. "Hey," I said, leaning on the doorframe.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Frustrated," I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"What?" he asked, confused, "No, Lils, I meant your stomach. You looked like you were going to be s-" He stopped abruptly as I undid the tie on the front of my dressing gown.

"You were saying?" I asked.

"Merlin's Beard, Lily," James groaned out, "What in the hell are you doing?"

I sucked in a deep breath and reached out and grabbed his belt, dragging him backwards into my bedroom. I pushed his book bag off his shoulder onto the floor and pulled him into a hard kiss. I trailed my hands down his arms, finally grabbing his hands and placing them on my body. I reached around him and shut and locked the door.

"Lily," James said, pushing away from me after a moment.

"No," I said, shaking my head frantically, "No. Stop stopping this."

"Lily, we don't need to do this now," he said as I undid his belt quickly, "We have forever to do things like this."

"Do you not want to, James?" I asked, eyebrow raised, pulling him backwards towards the bed.

"No!" he groaned out, "Of course I want to. It's just, I don't want to push you."

I spun us in a quick circle so I was pushing him backwards towards the bed. "Look," I said as I undid the button on his trousers and slowly brought the zipper down, "Now I'm pushing."

James gave a groan as the backs of his knees hit the side of the bed.

I smiled against his lips and pushed him back just a little bit more. He fell back onto the bed and I fell on top of him.

His hands found the shoulders of my dressing gown and he pushed it off of my shoulders before bringing his hands around my ribs to just below my breasts. "Are you su-" he started to ask.

"Shut up James," I murmured against his lips as my fingers started to work on the buttons on his shirt.

**AN: Bow chicka wow wow! **

**I hope you enjoyed guys! I'll try to update again before I head back to school in the New Year! Merry Christmas again! Pretty please review to let me know what you think!**


End file.
